The Princess and The Clown
by Realms of Destiny
Summary: At her eighteenth birthday, Princess Mina has three suitors, Prince Sapphire, Prince Heero and Emperor Quatre, to choose from. However,when she falls in love with a circus clown, will she follow her duty or her heart? Various pairings- AU
1. The Suitors

**A/N: I want to take the time to let the reader know that this section is dying out and we need more fics and reviews to keep the writers going. so therefore, I want to tell you to read What's Left of Me by Requiem of Fire and More to the Story by Topaz Dragon. They're great fics, especially if you're a Mina fan. **

**Another great fic that you'll find in the SM/GW crossover section is Awakening by angelic aquarian. It's pretty unique and has both universes well connected. **

**Anyways, this story was inspired from the book 'Marie Antoinette the journey' by Antonia Fraser. So don't be put off by the flowery language spoken by the characters in royalty cause this story is set at the end of the 18th century. **

**Without furthur ado, I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own SM or GW.**

Amy was a short girl and with huge ambitions. She planned to attend a great well known college and enter Cambridge University straight after to study medicine. It was always her dream to help people and she thought she was suitable since the course had many demands but she loved reading books that she would marry them if she had the chance!

Yes, she was timid and a tad bit too introverted to socialize with the other students but everything takes practice. What mattered to her was to continue chasing after her dreams lest they run faster then she can keep up.

"Miss Anderson! You have to wake the Princess!" the grumpy voice of the Martha yelled at her.

Amy hid a frown and stacked the broom she was sweeping the floor with over with the other cleaning utensils. She fixed her black maid dress in order to appear neat before England's only princess, Lady Mina Taylor.

"Dreams are meant for dreaming..." she sighed but smiled anyways because she knew that other orphans lived a life much more harsh then hers. She was the Princess' royal maid. The other commoner girls would give anything to see the pretty and outgoing Lady Mina. She was a beautiful girl with hair the colour of gold cascading down to her thighs. Her features were delicate and harmonious with large cerulean blue eyes that made the coldest hearts melt with empathy.

Amy entered Mina's chamber. It was extremely large compared to the maids' quarters that she spent her time in. The walls were painted a baby pink colour and a huge king sized bed occupied the middle of the room, draped with transparent curtains. The rest of the room was occupied with her many toys and closets full of the finest clothes in fashion.

"Princess, you must waken," Amy ushered, shaking the sleeping blonde gently. Mina muttered a few words incoherently and shook her arm off, turning on her side and draping the bed duvet over her head. Amy crossed her arms and shook her head. This was the same routine as other mornings. How she felt bored of her life.

"Lady Mina! Dawn has ended half an hour ago! You must wake up and get ready for your birthday!" the blue haired girl exclaimed, pulling the pink duvet with extreme force. At the mention of her birthday, Mina jolted out of bed, screaming in joy and draping her arms around the shorter girl.

"Amy! I have turned eighteen years of age! The era of a child has ended now and adulthood will commence for me!" she yelled happily. Amy grinned and returned the hug before ushering Mina over to the dressing stands.

"Hurry now, my Lady. You're parent's have already been acquainted with the matchmakers," she said, helping the Princess change out of her nightgown. Mina gasped when Amy pulled the seams of her corset, making her already fine waist even thinner before helping her into a shimmering orange ball-dress with frilly shoulder pads and a V-neckline well below her collarbones.

"I must say, Amy. I did not deem that the matchmakers would arrive here so early in this autumn morning. Oh how unthoughtful of my parents to have requested for them without my permission," Mina muttered, pulling on a pair of long matching gloves. Amy fixed her favourite red ribbon into her hair.

"Do not think of it as a negative action, my Lady. I am sure their Royal Majesties have done all actions on good intention," Amy reassured. She stopped applying Mina's face powder when she noticed tears brewing in the blonde's large eyes.

"Good intentions? I believe that you have knowledge of why my father truly wishes for a fine marriage. It is not so much to create an alliance with our neighbouring royal families but more so for the wealth of the other families," she said, her voice breaking. In moments, Mina was crying in Amy's arms. The shorter girl tapped the Princess' back. For months, Mina was scared about getting married to a prince because she was afraid of leaving England. The role of a Princess was to stay pretty, obtain strong allies by marrying a prince of a wealthy country and give some of that wealth (or most of it) back to her family.

"I apologise, my Lady but I am a lowly maid and if I do give you my thoughts on these matters, I might risk getting executed under the guillotine," Amy whispered frankly. It was true. The only people allowed to give the Royalty suggestions was...Well, royals themselves.

"Sweet Amy, I wish you many happiness once I bid farewell to England," Mina sobbed. Amy felt her heart plummet. She never thought of what might happen once Mina left. What would become of her job? What would it feel like to never wake Princess Mina, her only friend, ever again?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

King Ambrose and Queen Rachel were chatting away with Europe's finest royal matchmakers, Countess Haruka and her partner, Countess Michiru. The royals did not like the relationship that went on between the women. However, their matchmaking were some the greatest ever done and therefore, the royals couldn't afford to lose them. Without their matchmaking, princesses from lower ranks would never get the chance to even view a prince who is in line to be a king.

"Now, you're daughter has a balanced personality, not too loud and neither too quiet, like the scales of Libra. Her ruling planet is Venus so a love marriage will be of great importance to her," Michiru explained in her mellifluous voice. Ambrose nodded all the while, though he was more busy looking into the bosom of the brunette matchmaker.

"This means that making a perfect match for your daughter will be quite hard," Haruka spoke up, flashing a glare at King Ambrose that made the promiscuous man stare at the table that separated him from the matchmaker instead.

"But we are in a hurry, we need a prince now!" Rachel spoke up, slamming her hand on the table to emphasise her desperation. Michiru looked through some cards.

"In that case, the stars suggest...The Duke of Yorkshire, Darien Chiba. However, he's one of the suitors of the Princess of Wales, your daughter's cousin, Serena" the woman said after a while. Ambrose groaned in frustration. His sister wanted the best for his niece, Serena, and she already found two suitors for that brat! Two very wealthy suitors that is...

"In that case, we will take heed of your advice..." Rachel sighed in defeat. She wanted a good prince for her daughter so being patient will be the only option.

Michiru and Haruka looked over more cards and almanacs. They discussed quietly amongst each other before looking back at the king and queen of England.

"I am getting three princes suitable from these readings," Michiru spoke up again. Ambrose and Rachel perked up in their chair at the mention of _three_ princes. Three _wealthy _princes that is...They hit the jackpot!

"Well, time is of the essence, tell us their names now," Ambrose stated, eyes burning with avarice at the thought of all the riches he will get stored up in his treasure room.

"There is Prince Sapphire of France, younger brother of Prince Diamond. He may not be in line to the throne but France is a country of greed and betrayal. Prince Sapphire is quiet but kind-hearted and quite a charmer among ladies," Haruka said in her husky voice. Ambrose wanted to clap his hands in joy. Prince Diamond was another suitor to Princess Serena but his brother was a potential suitor for Mina!

"Then there is Prince Heero of Spain, an aloof man, arrogant and curt, he will possess some trouble for your daughter. However, your daughter's gentle personality may win over his heart in due time," Michiru explained after her partner. Rachel and Ambrose held each other's hands grinning crazily at one another. They hit two jackpots now. Prince Heero was the only son of King Fernando! He would definitely become king once that old haggard passes away! Mina will become queen of Spain, a great step for the Princess of England.

"Who is the third potential suitor?" Rachel questioned eagerly, the sunlight poured through the long oval windows behind her and bathed her hair in a golden glow.

"The third man is a one that loves life. He is a leader and a humble warrior that strives to bring peace amongst the nations. The third man that is a potential suitor for your daughter... is Emperor Quatre Raberba Winner, ruler of Arabia," Michiru finished.

"EMPEROR!" Ambrose gasped in a not-so-king-like way, toppling over in his chair and gripping his heart from the sudden revelation. He sprang up again, slamming his palms on the table and leaned over towards the matchmakers.

"EMPEROR!" he screamed again. Rachel slapped a hand on her forehead, clearly ashamed of His Majesty's lack of etiquette. She kicked his shin which forced him to sit back in his seat. He thanked the two matchmakers and was delighted that all three suitors were already on their way over to England.

Ambrose rubbed his hands together. He definitely found the pot of gold over that rainbow now! No matter what happened, he would have to force Mina to woo the _Emperor_ of Arabia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Michiru and Haruka left hand in hand. Their Majesties had paid them alot of money simply to look through cards and almanacs.

"Do you think that we'd get executed for not telling them the fourth potential suitor?" Haruka asked her partner. Michiru smirked and shrugged her shoulders. She glanced at the tall blonde beside her.

"They don't need to know."

"It is quite sad indeed. They are looking for a rich prince," Haruka nodded.

"Yet their Princess will fall in love with a jester," Michiru snorted, showing no pity for the royals. She glanced at the many paintings along the corridor. Her eyes fell upon the portrait of a beautiful woman with long silvery hair held in odangos.

"This was their curse they received from Queen Serenity eighteen years ago. The curse is now taking it's toll. This is their punishment for their greed."


	2. The Prince of Spain

**A/N: thank you to angelic aquarian, Topaz Dragon and angelofvenus for reviewing my fic! ^^**

**Here's the next chapter...**

Trowa leaned back against soft fur; arms crossed behind his head and stared into the cloudless azure sky above him. He heard soft purring beneath him, a wet tongue licked over his cheek which made his usual stiff mouth curve into a small smile.

"Trowa!" A voice yelled. The subject to whom the voice belonged to was none other than the red haired woman who he had the misfortune to name her 'sister'. Catherine trudged over to him, her hands on her hips and her lips puckered into a scowl.

"What are you doing, lazing out here? We have a performance tonight," she hissed, waving her arms frantically about her. She turned to the furry animal that her brother was lying on. The lion bared its teeth, growling deeply at her irate presence.

"Now, now Leon, be a good little lion and tell your mate to get off his backside and continue practicing for the big show. It's not every day that we get to perform in front of the Princess of England! This is a great boost to our recognition," Catherine stated, waving a finger at them. She relaxed her limbs and smirked, clasping her palms into each other. Leon the lion still growled before resuming licking Trowa's cheek once again.

"I'm so excited about tonight, Trowa. I might get to meet the prince of my dreams and then I'll get married and move away from this boring circus life," the woman fantasized, her eyes were shining with many reveries. She turned to her brother, who had still remained quiet and unmoving, and stamped her foot on the ground to gain his attention. Trowa merely glanced at her with emerald eyes that revealed boredom.

"Aren't you excited Trowa? The princess is only a year younger then you. Maybe you could make her fall for you," Catherine winked, singing out the last word in her sentence. Trowa stared at her; his face was impassive and just shrugged. Catherine shook her head in dismay. It would take a miracle to get her brother to talk. She shrugged back at him and proceeded to go until a subtle voice called out to her.

"What does the Princess look like?" Trowa finally spoke up. Catherine grinned mysteriously.

"Now, now Trowa, don't be having dirty thoughts!" she teased. Trowa blinked, unaffected by her rude jeering but his eyebrows strained slightly.

"I was just asking because I've never seen a Princess before," he defended himself, which was true. He was curious to know how the rich people looked like. According to his observations, they should look well maintained and meticulous. Their clothes were said to be designed by the finest tailors of Europe who had their material imported from India, the land of spices and silk.

"Well honey, we're on the same boat for that one. I've never seen any royals either," Catherine replied. Trowa breathed loudly through his nostrils and sat up. He ushered Leon to follow him. The lion purred, rubbing his head against the boy's legs and padded after him like a little puppy. Catherine stayed behind and raised a brow.

"Weird kid..."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mina was greeted by a tight embrace when she stepped out into the courtyard. She watched, red-faced, at her cousin Serena who wore a silver ballroom dress with a large ribbon tied around her waist.

"S-Serena..." she breathed haggardly. However, her cousin didn't take any notice about this.

"You have reached your eighteenth year, dear cousin!" Serena shrieked excitedly. Mina was sure that her face was shifting from a red to a plum blue colour. The other lords and ladies at her party whispered among each other, possibly claiming which of her possessions will belong to them once she is unintentionally choked to death by her own cousin.

"Uh, Lady Serena, I do believe that our dear Mina is lacking in...Fresh air," a tall woman glided over to them in her green dress complete with green glass slippers. Her auburn hair was tied back into a French twist. Pearls were scattered among her strands. Serena gasped and let go of Mina who gulped at the air around her. Her clumsy cousin stammered apologies.

"Serena, you are forgiven, dear," Mina said quickly in hope to keep her cousin quiet. However Serena incessantly blurted out more apologies. The tall brunette woman managed to silent her by handing her a tray filled with delicious chocolate cookies. Serena's pupils dilated and she was soon occupied with pushing the cookies into her mouth. It was a miracle to see her eat so much junk food yet not gain a single kilogram of fat around her backside or stomach.

"Ah, Duchess of Yorkshire, thank you, Lady Lita," Mina smiled at her saviour. Lita returned the smile.

Lita was one of those unfortunate lower ranked princesses who were widowed at an early age. She was Darien's sister-in-law, having lost her spouse two years ago when she was twenty-one years of age. She vowed not to marry anyone else lest she lose her title. Mina admired how the woman kept herself composed amongst the vultures of royalty who wasted no time in humiliating vulnerable women.

"Happy birthday, Lady Mina, I beg your pardon but I have heard from a close friend that your parents, their Majesties have decided on your suitors?" Lita began. Mina blushed at her choice of topic. She knew one of them already because she had met him at Serena's birthday a few months ago.

"That is a matter I am too timid to speak openly about," Mina whispered, the heat rose to her face. Lita laughed elegantly and waved a hand to dismiss her question.

"My dear, your parents have been, erm...'Flaunting' one of your suitors amongst the guests already. You may wish to speak with him as his staying in your castle with his father for a good while," the brunette replied with a wink. Mina froze in her spot. One of her suitors was here? In this very courtyard and walking about?

She gazed through the many bodies of colourful gowns and to her horror her parents were talking with an average sized boy about her age. Her dad was introducing him to other English nobles and her mother was giggling pretentiously at anything the boy said. The young prince had very messy dark brown hair that raised the eyebrows of royals but no doubt about it, he was celestially handsome with his deep blue eyes the colour of the ocean at night, and high cheekbones.

"Lady Lita, who is that man?" Mina asked. She wanted to run away from the party at once. She was too afraid to go near that boy lest she should be mortified by her parents' attitude. Her parents' weren't like that much due to their avaricious goals.

"That is Prince Heero of Espagne. He is the only prince of King Fernando and it will not be long before Heero takes the throne," Lita said but Mina wasn't listening. Her heart was frozen in her chest when her parents strolled over to her, Heero being dragged along by her mother.

"Ah, Lord Heero, this is the Lady Lita, the widow of Yorkshire," Ambrose introduced and Mina saw the muscle in Lita's jaw clench from anger at her father's lack of tact, "And this is my beautiful daughter Princess Mina."

Mina gulped and glanced at Heero, smiling with difficulty. Heero was facing the ground but his eyes were bearing into hers. He nodded at her and didn't utter another word. Mina held out a hand, hoping to alleviate the awkward silence around them but Heero stood there, staring and still.

"A-and you are?" Mina asked, sure to burst into tears from his rude behaviour. Ambrose and Rachel glanced at each other.

"This is Prince Heero of Spain! We will be discussing yours and his future with King Ferdinand over the following weeks," Rachel beamed, "Isn't that right, Lord Heero?"

Heero slipped from her grasp and shook the dust of his sleeves. His fixed the collars of his tuxedo and replied with a "Hn."

"I beg your pardon, my Queen but do you not think that Lord Heero is of the age to introduce himself?" Lita cut in. Heero glanced at her thankfully while Rachel recoiled from the sudden polite outburst of the duchess. She opened her mouth to retaliate but Heero finally spoke.

"I best be meeting the other guests," he said, walking ahead without looking at Mina. Ambrose and Rachel immediately followed him.

"He does not appear to like me..." Mina started after their departure. She held her tears at the edge of her vision. This was the reason why she didn't want to get married. Men were arrogant and always looked down at women as if they were the inferior gender.

"He is a haughty one that Heero but I say he isn't too dreadful if you talk with him without your parents around," Lita reassured. Mina thanked her but silently; she knew that Heero was curt because he might have been brought up that way. Her parents had nothing to do with his abrupt behaviour.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Raye stumbled out of the ship and onto the shore, stretching her arms into the air. The journey from Japan all the way to England was terribly long, taking over a month and she was seasick many times and lived on nothing but sea biscuits. She was lucky that she wasn't attacked by scurvy like most of the other passengers.

"Ah, the air is a fresh as the cherry blossoms outside my grandfather's shrine. What a magnificent blue sky that smiles upon me brighter then the days I've spent on the ocean," she said in joy. It was a relief to have reached her destination. There were maidens of the Roman Shrine to Mars waiting for her close to the beach. Raye stroked the creases of her white kimono in hopes of tidying it. She ran her fingers through her long raven locks and pulled her luggage towards the maidens.

"Raye Hino, it's an honour to have one of Japan's finest priestesses here. Mars would be delighted at this moment to have you pray in his temple," one of the maidens began. These were the vestigial virgins, a small cult who still worshipped the Roman deities in Europe. There was a shrine to Mars that still existed in England and Raye was here to pray to the god of war, in hopes of helping her grandfather to retain his strength after his recovery from tubercolosis.

"Konichiwa, fellow maidens and thank you for the lovely comments," Raye bowed deeply.

"This is Yvonne and this is Daisy. I am Velma. Without further ado, let us make our journey to the temple," Velma said. The freckles on her nose gave her a cute doll-like look.

The maidens took the priestess into a carriage. Raye draped her curtain aside and stared at the road behind her as the horses' hooves clopped on the stony pavement. The road was growing narrower in the distance as the carriage was taken uphill.

England was a beautiful place with grassy hills and many trees.

"Almost as beautiful as Japan," Raye nodded, though the English didn't have her favourite sakura trees.


	3. The Boy Who Loved the Beast

**A/N: just wanna thank everyone for your kind support so far. I was surprised that I even got this many reviews but I promise, that as long as I get even 1 review, I will continue writing for that reader.**

**Thanks everyone!**

Duo glanced at the young Chinese man that was crouching near the castle wall beside him. They were hidden in the rafters above the party that was taking place below. The Chinese man peered through a pair of binoculars he had made himself, face bland and stoic.

Duo grasped his long braid when the wind blew harshly. He needed to avoid being detected. It wasn't everyday that he'd get the chance to murder the English royal family. He had to do this to obtain America's well deserved independence.

"Look at them," he muttered grimly, "Partying around like wild cows while my American brothers and sisters pay the tax for their food. What do you say Wufei?"

The Chinese man didn't reply and kept looking through the lens of his binoculars. Duo sighed loudly in hopes of gaining his attention but his ally didn't budge. The American then hummed a few songs he used to sing for his girl back home. Wufei grimaced and smashed his binoculars on the floor.

"Would you cut it out? I'm trying to focus, you braided fool!" he yelled. Duo smirked but his outrageous smile faded when he felt something cold press against the back of his head.

"Two spies, I see?" an English guard was standing tall behind them, pointing a long gun at their heads. Duo placed a hand over his chest to ease the rapid beat of his heart. He didn't expect to get caught so easily. He should have expected some kind of struggle with the guards but not now.

In a flash, the guard was writhing in pain on the ground and Wufei had the gun in his hand. He pushed the gun into the wounded man's mouth. Duo shrieked and placed his hands over his eyes, peeking anxiously through his fingers. Sometimes, his Chinese comrade intrigued him deeply but he didn't know Wufei's true intentions for helping him. However, Wufei's expertise with Kung Fu was a great asset to their two-man team.

Wufei threw the gun aside, pulling up the English soldier and twisting his neck expertly to knock him unconscious. He glanced at Duo, glaring fiercely with charcoal coloured eyes.

"You'll be next, you braided idiot if you give away our position again," he threatened.

"Geesh, this is the thanks I get for teaming up with _you_," Duo stated, rolling his eyes. Wufei looked like he wanted to through the American man over the rafters. Duo screamed in a high pitched voice and stepped aside when his comrade attempted to grab him. Wufei caught his braid and yanked the brunette towards the English guard who was still out cold.

"Listen here, you braided idiot, I have a plan and you're going to follow it," the Chinese man ordered. Duo gulped and nodded. He'd have no choice but to listen to whatever Wufei had in store for him otherwise, he would end up in the same mess as the guard.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A tap on her shoulder made Mina jump. She spun around to face a man with navy hair, dressed in a matching navy tuxedo.

"Prince Sapphire, what a fine day to have your acquaintance," Mina started with a bow. Sapphire's older brother Diamond was surrounded by a group of ladies. He charmed them with his sweet poetry and flirty remarks. Sapphire on the other hand was quieter and more observant. In any ways, Mina preferred him over Diamond. Ambrose had told her earlier that Sapphire was one of her suitors. She knew that the French man's parents were interested in her for a long time.

"No my dear Princess, it is I that should be honoured to be before your gracious presence here," Sapphire returned the bow. He held Mina's hand and kissed it softly, sending a shiver down the princess' spine. She blushed and stepped away, too timid to have this level of intimate interactions, though...There was nothing intimate about this.

"Your parents have spoken with mine," Sapphire stated, eyes focused on her face to observe her next move. Mina avoided flinching and grimacing. She wanted to run away right now. He mentioned their possible proposal a bit too early. She knew that he adored her but she, on the other hand, looked up to him as a brother. She never shared any deep feelings about him other then sisterly affection.

"You are not the only prince whose parents have received a sated conversation from mine," she said through gritted teeth when her thoughts rebounded to Prince Heero, the stubborn boy with eyes revealing more disdain than an eagle. She watched as Sapphire's silver-haired brother, Diamond made his way over to Serena and showered her with flirtatious comments.

"Then I will bring you honour and win you before Prince Heero does," Sapphire declared gently, holding Mina's hand and kissing it once again. The princess wanted to roll her eyes at his enthusiastic nature towards her but truth be told, she hadn't a speck of interest in him. If someone else had said that to her, her knees would have become knobbly and she would have melted into the floor like a watery mess.

"Then I bid you the best of luck, my lord," she feigned a sweet smile, a bit too sweet and Sapphire must have noticed the hint of sarcasm in her voice because he took a step away, clenching his fists at his sides.

"Oh, I see that the Duchess of Yorkshire is calling for me. Good day to you, Prince Sapphire!" Mina waved and scurried over to Lita who was winning a war of verbs with other ladies. Since Lita had moved to England from Scotland, she proved to be a pillar of protection for Mina. Whenever she felt troubled or needed the right advice, Lita was the person she always turned to. The other woman that she trusted was Amy but the blunette was too afraid to speak her rational thoughts lest any other person of royalty should imprison her speaking out.

"Lady Mina, why does your face glow pink?" Lita asked curiously. Mina touched her cheeks. She knew she was blushing due to her encounter with Sapphire. The talk of proposals was too overwhelming for her.

"Dear Lita, I think I am not ready to face my duties," she whimpered. Lita let out a loud sigh and held Mina's arm. She brushed a few of the blonde's strands away from her face.

"Do not be scared so easily. I believe that my Lady Mina can surpass any challenge," the brunette smiled. Mina returned the smile; her heart was lighter knowing that not everyone considered her to be a diamond ring ready to be bought.

Immediately, there was a scream close by and a crowd of lords and ladies backed away. Lita shielded the English princess in case it was an insurgent attack.

"What is going on here?" Ambrose hid behind the King of France and his rival, the King of Spain. Mina stood on her toes and peered over Lita's shoulder, the smell of fresh pine filled her nostrils.

_Wow, Lita does have a good taste in her choices of body incense,_ Mina thought in surprise but the sight before her tore her away from her musings. There appeared to be a raven haired man struggling with one of the palace knights. The man had narrow eyes- much like the people in her books from the east of Asia. The knight managed to pin the man to the floor, holding his strong muscular hands behind his back.

"I swear that I'll kill each and every one of you!" the Asian man spat and laughed hysterically.

"Your Majesty, I found this spy with this dagger in his hand. He was plotting to kill our princess! But now, I will send him straight to the dungeons," the knight exclaimed, throwing a golden dagger across the grass. The guests gasped in shock, too scared to tread any closer. Ambrose peeked through his two-man shield.

"Get rid of that asp immediately Sir...What is your name, sir knight?" the King spoke in gruff yet frightened voice. The knight began to stammer.

"It's...Uh...I am...Uh...Duo! Sir Duo!" He replied hastily. Mina noticed the scowl on the Asian man's face darken.

"Sir Duo? I cannot recall ever giving you the title of a knight but the years have made me weary. Anyway, Sir Duo, please join us in our evening feast for your bravery. Now take this man away from my sight," Ambrose said dismissively.

"At once Your Majesty!" Sir Duo dragged away the man. The lords and ladies in his way stepped away quickly when he passed, shouting threats to the intended party crasher.

"Mark my words, you weak hearted idiots! I will kill you!" The Asian man yelled menacingly, his voice echoed around the courtyard before he was dragged out of sight.

"That man seems to be of Asian origin...Strange. How did he travel all the way here to England?" Lita mused wistfully. Mina was relieved that her father handled the situation well for once. If Sir Duo had not detected the insurgent in time then her birthday party would have been a death memorial.

"I agree, Lady Lita," Mina nodded. This was a matter to discuss with Amy since she was the most logical with situations like these.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wufei held the bars of his cell. The prison had the rancid stench of urine and vomit. He resisted the urge to throw up himself but what angered him right now was that Duo gave away his position. The aforementioned man ran towards him and unlocked the prison doors.

Wufei stepped out and smacked the brunette across the head. Duo gasped and rubbed the sore area before sulking at his comrade.

"Hey, what's the matter with you? I played by your plan perfectly, get you in prison then get you _out _of prison and you _repay_ me by trying to smash my head off? No fair, Wu-Man," he protested. Wufei crossed his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes arrogantly.

"_Sir_ Duo? You could have come with anything like Sir _Idiot_ or Sir _Fool_ but what in the world made you want to call yourself Sir _Duo_?" the Chinese man retorted and gave Duo another slap across the head. Duo pulled out his pistol angrily but Wufei held up a hand when they heard footsteps nearby. The two hid behind a couple of barrels that stank of toilet.

"Okay Wufei, quit fooling around. I say you go ahead with the plan and I'll go to the dinner tonight," Duo whispered.

"And why should you get to go to dinner?" Wufei snapped, clearly angry at Duo's incompetent 'plans'.

"Because I can't give our position away!" Duo defended though inside he was curious to know what a royal feast promised to its guests.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Father!" Mina exclaimed, storming towards the king with feathery silver hair. Ambrose looked over his shoulder and stopped walking, beckoning Heero and Sapphire to continue on ahead to the circus that was set up in the palace gardens.

"Father, we need to talk," the princess declared; her harmonious features were contorted with rage. Ambrose laughed at his daughter's solemnity.

"How about we go and view the circus animals, Mina? You love animals, do you not?" he bribed. Mina's eyes widened. She loved animals, that was true but she quickly regained her angry stature to show that she wasn't going to fall for his silver tongue.

"But father," she began but Ambrose cut her off. He held her arm and literally dragged her over to the palace gardens. Mina had no choice but to follow. The anger burned inside her. She wanted to yell at her parents for allowing Heero and Sapphire to stay in England.

Stars were scattered around the navy sky like diamonds. Streaks of pink and purple marked the rosy hues of the sunset. Usually, Mina loved to observe such beautiful sights but not tonight. She was burning with ire. She wanted to hit something, anything!

Instantly, her anger subsided when Ambrose took her into a guarded area littered with cages of exotic animals. Mina nearly gasped at the sight of ostriches, zebras and hippos, momentarily forgetting that she was in a sour mood. Remembering why she wanted to talk to Ambrose in the first place, she spun to give him a lecture but to her dismay, her cowardly father had made his escape. Her feelings of rage transmogrified to that of sadness and disappointment. Her parents treated her like a toy. It was unfair of them to think that she was a precious jewel just waiting to be 'sold' away to a prince. People thought that princesses were spoiled girls who were pampered with the best of everything but oh boy, did Mina want to prove them wrong.

A deep, growling sound perturbed her musings and she jumped slightly at two yellow, cat eyes staring at her.

"Oh my, they have a lion?" she said to herself, fascinated yet terrified of the majestic beast that padded to and fro in his confined cage. She plucked up the courage to try and touch it but it roared and banged its muscular body at the bars. Mina screamed and fell backwards into a pair of strong arms. She looked up into a pair of deep green eyes that gave her the image of a silent forest.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked. He appeared to be her age but Mina could tell from his sleeveless vest, black trousers and the glint of an ebony earring in his left ear that the boy was a commoner. In fact, the deep blue and green polyester rings he wore around his fingers revealed his traveller background. He was tall, much taller than the lords that were his age and lean with an athletic build. His hairstyle intrigued the princess; one eye covered with hanging bangs.

Mina backed away. The royals never conversed with commoner, not the least, to travellers. They were told to be conniving people who cheated good people and stole their riches behind their backs and under their noses.

"I-I best be going," she stammered. The boy merely stared at her and she shifted uncomfortably in her spot. Was he observing her? She heard the lion purring behind her and to her surprise, the boy reached his hand through the bars and stroked the beast's mane. The lion seemed to be enjoying the attention and licked at the boy's fingers.

"He takes a liking to you!" Mina said, pointing at the lion with her jaw wide open. This was a rare sight indeed. It reminded her of one of the fairytale stories that her old governess used to read to her when she was a little child. She watched the mystical interaction between boy and beast, secretly wishing that she could have joined them.

"That is purely intriguing. How have you managed to tame that ferocious beast? You are but a boy, no older than I. How?" she questioned curiously.

"Beasts only bare their fangs to their enemies. They are true to their emotions," the traveller replied after a moment's silence. Mina flinched and knitted her eyebrows together.

"What do you mean by 'enemies'?" she spoke, annoyed at his lack of reception. The traveller didn't comment and continued to stroke the lion's fur. Mina glanced at her shoes. He must have been one of those people who hated the royalty. His silence only provoked her anger but Mina took a deep breath and recollected herself. She wasn't one to lose her temper easily.

"I presume you speak very little? Or do you only speak when you feel it is right to do so? In any way, that is very discreet of you," she smiled, hoping that her comment will make him change his mind about her- if he dislikes her that is. Her smile faded when he remained quiet.

"Princess, come here, the show is about to begin!" a lady called to her in the distance. Mina noticed the boy look over his shoulder at her.

"I best leave, sir. It was a pleasure...Talking to you," she droned though she hadn't talked to him at all. She felt as if she talked more to herself then the beast-tamer. Mina curtsied but was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. She blushed at the contact but her dreaded feeling of the unknown clouded her mind again. Travellers were not meant to touch royalty.

"You should not..." Mina began but her words were caught in her mouth when the boy held her hand. He beckoned her to the cage and drove her hand slowly through the bars, moving her little hand through the soft fur of the regal creature that dwelled inside. Mina knew she was gawking at him like a clown. She must have looked dreadful for a princess with her current expression but the whole feeling was so sensational.

The boy removed her hand and kissed her knuckles softly. Surprisingly, Mina liked his actions. The fact that a commoner kissed the hand of a princess showed the boy's dignity. It was like another fairytale story that she had listened to before.

"Thank you," she said with a soft grin. She knew she looked ludicrous smiling so absurdly at him. He didn't respond but stepped back and with an arm gracefully drawn across his abdomen, he bowed more deeply than any lord had ever done for her before. She wanted to stay and talk to him even if he never talked much.

"Princess!" another frantic voice hollered through the air. This one sounded like Ambrose. Cursing at her misfortune inwardly, Mina bid the beast-tamer goodbye and scurried away, hoping that she could have an encounter the green-eyed boy once again.


	4. The Clown Who Saved A Princess

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to those who are still reading this not so great story and reviewing/favouriting. It really means alot to me and when I read over your reviews, it motivates me to write! **

**This chaper is a little longer then others but that will be my aim from now on to make chapters longer. There are quite a number of characters popping up in this one. Oh and Relena from Gundam AC is OOC here but I hate her so this is the only way I can portray my feelings about her. Sorry to all you Relena fans! She's a sweet girl but I hate her Heero-chasing attitutde. **

**There will be other pairings mentioned in this story with the sailor scouts and gundam boys, that will romance will bloom in the furthur chapters. Okay, I'm babbling now!**

**Disclaimer: Me own nothing. :( Just plot.**

Mina looked around for Lita and Serena but to her dismay, her cousin was sitting in between Darien and Diamond while Lita was sitting at the edge next to Darien's other side. Reluctantly, she took a seat next to another English princess who was much lower in rank than her.

"Cousin Mina, how nice of you to finally acknowledge my presence," the blonde gave her a sardonic smirk. Mina returned the mutual feelings with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh Relena, it is about time that I take notice of your presence since I will be queen in the future," she replied in a mellifluous tone. Relena's smile faded from her face as if someone had thrown rocks at her. She puckered her lips into a pout and gazed at the number of dancers who were twirling in the middle of all the seats.

This time it was Mina's turn to smirk at Relena's silent anger. No matter how much Relena hated her, she'd never get the chance to become a queen and here was Mina, with three suitors who had the chance to become king, meaning that she could become a queen with a click of her finger. The princess, content with herself, returned her attention to the elegant dancers; their colourful clothing giving the atmosphere a masquerade-like scene.

She watched amazed at how they somersaulted over each other or twirled on one foot for a moment that could last for eternity. Concentration was etched on their faces as they moved; arms extended and feet gliding to the beat of Mozart's Lacrymosa. Mina knew that deep within the hearts of those dancers was a lonely person, screaming to break free and this sentiment was revealed in their dance.

After the dancers finished their performance, the audience clapped enthusiastically and the circus manager came out to introduce himself. He was a stout man wearing a bright red swallow-tailed coat and white leggings. His belly protruded outwards, daring to pop the buttons that kept his leggings intact.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen and our many wishes to the beautiful Princess Mina," the man bellowed rambunctiously, one finger twirling around his long moustache. "My name is Javier Bloom and I am the owner and father of the the Latino Circus!"

The man bowed and more clapping followed.

"Without further ado, meet my magicians Hotaru and Trista!" he said, arm extended towards a puff of smoke. Mina narrowed her eyes to focus on the form of two girls emerging out of the mist. One was young- possibly sixteen or seventeen with short black hair and eyes that beheld so much benevolence that the stiffest of people could smile just looking into them. The other had long green hair and an expression that reminded Mina of the Mona Lisa in Paris. The older girl seemed to be about Lita's age and almost beat her in height as well.

The girls were wearing identical pink dresses with a tutu style skirt that revealed their legs- much to the delights of many perverted men...Including Ambrose.

Trista, the girl with hair the colour of jade, waved her hand in the air, revealing two doves flying out of her sleeve. The ivory-feathered birds flew around each other, their beaks tipping into innocent kiss. Hotaru grabbed a hat that one of the men was wearing. She winked at the audience; her fingers wiggled over the black top hat. Mina almost gasped when a large rabbit jumped out. Hotaru peeked into the hollow area of the hat. She backed away and dropped it onto the floor. More rabbits were suddenly popping out.

The audience cheered, children screamed in joy at their magic stunts. Trista opened her arms wide. A bang followed and confetti fell across the lords and ladies who were enjoying the show. The green-haired woman held Hotaru's hand. They spun around for a few moments. When they let go, a clown stood in the middle of them, his arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed.

Mina almost fell off her seat. Though the clown was wearing only half of a mask, she recognised his forest green eyes and chestnut brown bangs immediately. It was the beast-tamer that she talked to earlier in the evening. He was a performer too?

His half-mask, that covered the right side of his face, ironically had a bright red smile for the lips which contrasted with his own lips that were straight and taut. He wore a white sleeveless blouse and multi-coloured jester styled trousers, complete with pointy shoes that had rounded bells at the soles. His ebony stud was replaced with a long red dagger-shaped earring that emitted crimson light under the moon. The boy stepped back and bowed at the audience as Beethoven's Turkish March played in the background.

"This is our favourite circus clown, Trowa Bloom! Watch how he will interact with Leon, our favourite lion," Hotaru spoke out. She and Trista held a long sea green blanket. They spread it across the floor. In a flash, another puff of smoke surrounded the stage. A lion stepped out and roared at the crowd. It was the same lion that Mina had seen Trowa stroke.

"Trowa..." she whispered to herself. The audience clung to their seats, faces expressing terror at the sight of the bellowing beast.

"Did you say something?" Relena sneered, possibly thinking that Mina was talking about her. Mina rolled her eyes and ignored her absurd cousin. Trowa held a stick and pointed it a stool. The lion submissively followed him and positioned itself on the stool. Trowa raised the stick into the air, his beast raising a paw as if emulating his actions then waved that paw at the audience.

"Wow!" Relena gasped, clapping frantically with the rest of the audience.

"Yes...Wow..." Mina ventured. She was enchanted by Trowa's magic. The way he tamed the lion...Could he also tame princesses that way too? Her cheeks blushed from her sudden 'dirty' thought. Princesses shouldn't be interested in clowns! That wasn't right...

Trowa rode around the stage on a unicycle and juggled with many lemons. Leon the lion followed him on two limbs like a human being. The crowd gasped in awe. Trista and Hotaru performed more magic tricks to provide a three-way act for the lords and ladies.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Amy stacked the dishes away and wiped a wet cloth over her forehead. She sighed tiredly and took a seat on a hard stool.

"I wish I was out there with Mina...Enjoying the fun, eating all the great food," she said to herself. Mina was kind enough to tell Ambrose to give the servants some of the birthday food. Even so, the king only allowed them to have measly morsels of the delicious food.

Amy was upset that her life would be like this for the rest of her time as a maid. She would have to clean up the castle, attend to the princess, wash the dishes and eat the leftovers later on.

Her father had died when she was a little toddler and her mother worked as a cleaner for the royal palace to provide a living for her only daughter. Amy saw her mother's soul slowly wither away. The sagacious old women always said that once a lovebird dies, its partner will soon follow. This was the same case for her mother as Amy observed the woman give into the emotional disease that was eating away at her interior until finally; she was found in her bed with a doleful smile spread across her face.

Amy did cry when she found her but not as much as she should have. Death was a natural process so it wouldn't be logical to dwell on memories that didn't offer a mother's touch or a lullaby before tucking into bed or a hug to alleviate the pains of childhood. Amy didn't understand why _logic_ couldn't explain the emptiness left behind. She felt that a vacuum had formed in her life after the death of her mother.

"I hope Mina is enjoying herself more than I am..." she sniffed, wiping a tear away from her eye.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It might take two to complete a difficult task but it'll only take one to ever finish it.

It took one earth to complete one orbit around one sun. It only takes one bullet to end a life. It only takes one soul mate to promise a lifetime of happiness.

Wufei winced at the last thought. He lifted up a wooden match, sparks of ember fizzing out of the flames.

"It'll only take one match to stretch the flames of hell on the sinners," his grimace curved into a smirk and he threw the match backwards on the tent of the circus. Wufei walked casually, pushing his hands into his pockets while listening to cackling of fire spread across the large tent.

"The Princess and her companions can't survive that."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The magicians had disappeared and in their place was the knife-throwing woman, Catherine Bloom. The red-headed woman ordered the jester to stand in front of a large wooden wheel with his arms extended. Mina covered her eyes and peeked through her windows. Relena was also covering her eyes.

"I cannot watch. If that man's handsome features should be marred, it'll be that wench's fault!" Relena exclaimed. Mina silently prayed in her heart that Trowa wouldn't get hurt. She didn't know why she was praying for a boy she hardly knew but he had already gained her admiration. Catherine raised her arm and threw a knife towards the boy. A few gasps rang through the crowd but Trowa remained unharmed.

"My gosh, he did not even blink when that knife was heading towards him," Mina said in astonishment. Instantly, the smell of burning wood filled her nostrils. She heard Relena sniff beside her.

"What is that dreadful stench?" Her cousin grimaced. A few more people were glancing over their shoulders for the source of the smell. Even Catherine stood in her place and stopped throwing her knives.

"Fire! This place is on fire!" A voice cried out and screams erupted through the audience. People scampered off their seats and headed towards the exit. Before Mina could get up, she was trampled over by a hoard of frightened ladies. The princess rolled underneath a few chairs and watched as burning material fell from the ceiling of the tent. Mina resumed to get up but yelled in pain, hand clutching her ankle. She glanced at her ankle and noticed a large purple bruise staining the soft pink flesh.

"Father! Mother! Guards!" she cried out but her voice was muffled through the many screams and shrieks of horror. She heard children crying in the background and women calling for them. Black smoke festered in the atmosphere and Mina had to cover her mouth to prevent her lungs from inhaling the nauseous gases. Her vision grew hazy and all she saw was red and orange lights dancing around her.

"Princess, lend me your hand!" A deep voice spoke out over the sparks of ember. Mina's eyes squinted to notice a tall form towering over her. She realised that a few chairs had been thrown over her while the other royals were making their escape. How amusing this all was. To her face, the royals adored her but when it came to decisions between life and death, people only cared about themselves.

"W-who are you?" she coughed, body threatening to wan into a deep slumber.

"Trowa Bloom, the clown from the circus. Lend me your hand and I can pull you out," the figure assured. A log separated them, flames daring to burn Trowa's extended arm but he stood still, waiting for her to grasp it. She saw the fire reflected in his eyes. He was stoic, hiding whatever he felt deep inside those green realms.

Mina tried to reach out to him but her arm was too short. Tears flowed down her eyes. She would die here but she can't let Trowa die as well.

"You must leave. It is futile to save me now," she sobbed. The boy didn't answer. He disappeared among the flames. Mina wiped her eyes. Her heart dropped down to her stomach, fear and sadness engulfing her emotions. He left her but why was she upset over that? Everyone left her so Trowa had the right to save his own life too, right?

"I've got you now," the voice broke the silence, prominent and clear among the cackling flames. A hand gripped her waist and another slid underneath her legs. She was lifted into the air, bridal style but all she could make out was a pair of emerald eyes, gazing into her cerulean ones.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lita searched through the crowd frantically. Where was Mina? Had no one decided to save her? She would have tried to look for Mina before leaving the circus had her brother-in-law, Darien not dragged her outside. Serena told them to save Mina but that absurd Prince Diamond carried the blonde princess outside, trying to prove himself a rotten hero.

Lita cursed under her breath and kept her tears hidden at the edge of her vision. She saw Ambrose and Rachel pushing through people and calling for their daughter. Of course, they didn't want to lose their money bag in a fire.

"Where is my daughter?" Ambrose cried out.

"What if she's still inside?" Rachel wheezed, hands flying over her throat and eyes ready to pop out of their sockets. Lita gasped and glanced back at the falling tent, now completely swallowed in raging flames.

"No!" she yelled, running towards the fire but a pair of strong arms grabbed her back.

"Let me go!" Lita shrieked at the knight that held her. It was Sir Duo who thwarted a murderer earlier on.

"Sorry Ma'am but I can't let a pretty woman like you go back in there. You might burn yourself," he exclaimed. Lita growled and bashed her elbow into his face. He huffed in pain, falling backwards, pulling her in his direction.

"For a lady, you can sure throw a punch," Duo panted, cross-eyed from the imaginary stars that flew around his head.

At the other end of the camp, Catherine desperately looked for her brother. She cupped her hands over her mouth and screamed his name but there was no sign of him. Javier tore through the royals, calling for his son but it was no use.

"Just who wanted to murder our Princess?" one of the ladies cried out. Catherine sighed anxiously. The stupid people around her were worried for a spoiled princess yet they didn't know that her beloved brother was still inside. It was true that they didn't agree to each other's comments but he was her brother after all. He was always the shoulder she cried on- Well, he didn't really say anything when she was dumped numerous times but at least he listened to her.

"Trowa, if you die then I'll kill you in heaven..." she whispered, tears trickling down her eyes.

"Look over there!" a man called out, pointing towards a being emerging out of the flames. Catherine joined her hands, hoping that it was Trowa.

To her surprise, it was her brother but in his arms was the English princess. They had a few burns across their faces but they were alive and that was all that mattered. Cheers erupted through crowd.

"You have saved the princess!"

"Thank you, sonny! Thank you very much!" Ambrose said, stumbling towards the youthful pair. He took Mina from Trowa but winced from too much weight and threw her back into the clown's arms. Mina glared at her father who was panting as if he was weight-lifting. Ambrose rubbed his back and chuckled slightly, embarrassed that everyone had to watch how un-fit he was.

The king cleared his throat and stretched his muscles.

"As a token of my gratitude Mr. Bloom, I will repay all the expenses for whatever your circus lost. Now...Hand my daughter over to Prince Heero, he will take her to her chamber," he said.

"What?" Heero blinked and didn't seem like he wanted to obey the king's orders. The King of Spain pushed his son towards Mina, encouraging him to take her. Trowa remained silent throughout. Mina gripped the clown's shirt; she didn't want to be taken to the castle by Prince Heero. Why couldn't Trowa take her?

"Father, Mr. Bloom has my permission to get me to the castle. After all, he has wounds to be tended as well," she said daringly. Ambrose sneered and recoiled away from his daughter's bold remark. Rachel gritted her teeth, features contorted in anger. Heero looked relieved but Trowa remained the same.

"That is unacceptable!" Ambrose broke out.

"I say she is right!" Lita stepped in, smiling at Mina, "There isn't much time to waste, let us make haste."

She gestured towards Trowa who followed her quietly. Javier Bloom grinned when he saw his son head towards the castle. He rubbed his hands greedily as an idea flashed through his head. Catherine stood beside him, lips drawn into a frown.

"Great, he could have at least asked me if I was safe," she pouted jealously.

"Quiet you fool! Couldn't you see the way the princess was staring at him?" Her father snapped.

Catherine raised her eyebrows. What malicious plan was Javier up to this time? The last time she recalled that he attempted to hook Trowa with an old Spanish Countess, however, that plan was performed poorly because the Countess tried to rape the poor clown and he fled the city in horror. The poor boy was unaware the whole time that it was his own father that locked him in that room with the wrinkled hag. To this very day, Trowa was still unaware of his father's horrendous plans and Catherine was too afraid to tell him lest he decided to leave the circus.

"What are you up to this time?" she sighed, rubbing her temples.

"The Royals of England are one of the richest royal families of Europe! They even own all of America thanks to Queen Serenity's husband. Now, imagine if Trowa should become the next king after Mina's brother Andrew is poisoned by moi? Imagine all the riches we could have, Catherine!" Javier broke into a maniacal laughter.

Catherine stepped away, truly frightened by her father's next plot.


	5. The Maiden of the Shrine

**A/N: Sorry if I was late at updating. But here is the next chappie. ^^**

**Also, I've been asked by a number of you for Rei/ Heero. What my readers want, my readers get! So Rei/Heero is another official couple of the fic alongside Mina/Trowa!**

Heero heard whispers emanate around him. His father, King Fernando was in silent conversation with his rival, the King of France, Louis the XV. Prince Sapphire stood tall beside Louis the XV, occasionally sending death glares at Heero. The latter scoffed at the other royal's expressional remarks. He didn't care who was to win Princess Mina's heart. She was pretty, no doubt about that with her hair the colour of gold sunshine and eyes are pure as the ocean, but he could sense that she lacked in wit.

He didn't blame her for it. It was clear when he met Ambrose and Rachel that their daughter would be as absurd as they were. If Heero wanted to get married, he preferred a woman with a temper that set off sparks and a tongue that was sharper then a rapier. Unfortunately, it was difficult to find such a lady among Royalty who either produced women with honeyed looks and innocent attitudes or else women who were like vultures, eyeing their prey until they were tender enough to kill.

There was one thing he admired about Mina, and that was how she stood up against her father to allow the circus boy be treated. Heero didn't like the huge division between those with regal and common births. The circus boy had saved a princess' life, he deserved credit for that. Yet here was Ambrose with his lack of tact, asking Prince Heero to accompany Mina to the castle instead of her saviour when he knew that Heero hadn't shown a speck of interest in his daughter.

"Heero?" His father's deep voice interrupted his musings.

"Hn?" the young prince grunted. Ferdinand moved over to him, Ambrose by his side. It was clear to Heero that the fat English king planted awful ideas in his father's gullible mind. He made a quick mental note to stay cynical of royal company if he was to take over the throne one day.

"King Ambrose would like you to go and note on how the princess is doing," Fernando said in a voice that demanded attention. Heero sighed in boredom, shoving his hands in the pockets of his blazer in an un-princely way. He sent a rude glare in Ambrose's direction, the latter shrivelled like a frightened rabbit behind his father's broad shoulders.

"Tell me why I should accede to the King's decision?"Heero replied rudely. Fernando's brow furrowed and Ambrose sniffed unabashed. However, the prince shifted uncomfortably in his position under his father's gaze. He was usually independent in his way of dealing but due to being beaten by his father in the past, the King of Spain was the only person he would ever yield to. He hadn't known his mother. She died when he was born, the others told him, and so, he didn't waste his time in knowing her anymore. Life was too short when one tries to retrace the footsteps of time. Heero bowed his head and told the two Kings that he was setting off now.

He hurriedly made his way through the palace gardens which were now engulfed in a dark fog. His very breath froze in contact with the air, his cheeks prickled from the icy wind that blew suddenly. Heero's eyes squinted when he noticed a shady figure emerge out of the mist. The man was taller than he was. It took him a moment to realise that the man was the clown from the circus. The jester was holding his half-mask in one hand. It appeared that a strong scented ointment was used for some of his minor burns.

The prince and the clown stood opposite each other, observing the other's soul for a moment of silence. The circus boy was no prince but he surely had the features of one. His height matched Prince Sapphire's but his eyes were sure enough to allow coquettish giggles escape from the ladies' mouths. Beyond this beauty, Heero sensed a cautious, observant recluse who analysed the world to intricate detail. He could tell that the boy was analysing him right now.

"The Princess?" Heero finally asked, breaking the silence. Trowa pointed at a direction ahead. Heero glanced to where the boy pointed at. He nodded quietly.

"Her father is in debt to you for saving her life," the prince explained. He realised Trowa's eyebrows rise slightly in surprise. The emerald-eyed boy mightn't have expected such an honest comment from one of the Princess' suitors. Another gust of the North Wind blew, whipping ferociously at their locks and clothes. Heero couldn't help but notice Trowa's dagger-like earring blowing in direction with the wind and glinting in the hazy darkness.

"It was an honour to serve Her Majesty, Princess Mina," Trowa said, he bowed and walked ahead. Heero glanced back over his shoulder until the mist swallowed the circus boy's body whole. The prince then proceeded to head to Mina's chamber, thinking deeply of his encounter with one of the most intriguing human beings he had ever met.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Agh!" Mina screamed out. Amy retreated, the pale yellow cream dripping from her fingers. She apologised immediately while Lita ran a hand through the princess' hair.

"It will be over soon, Lady Mina. I promise," Amy vowed softly. Mina nodded and extended her arm again, a rough red patch visible from her elbow to her wrist. In her mind, she thought about Trowa, the clown who was much more than an enigma to her. He rarely spoke except with a simple 'yes' or 'no' when Lita talked with him. When he arrived here to her chamber, he wished to return to his family. Mina had to convince him to at least get the burns on his face treated by Amy. He listened to her and allowed the blunette to apply an ointment on his scalds.

Then he left, reminding Mina of a time when she tried to catch a butterfly by the wings. The beautiful butterfly fluttered away before she could even jump across the grassy plains, gliding away to the sky with spores of dandelions following in its flight. Trowa's very appearance reminded her of a butterfly. He was beautiful but he was out of her reach. A hand moved unknowingly to her rapidly beating heart. Was she in love with a clown?

No, this couldn't be! He had saved her from death but why did the very thoughts of the boy made her soul flutter like a bird extending its wings and her heart drop like a pebble into a pond? This whole feeling that was festering inside her was not quite like any other. It reminded her of a spiced-honey cake lavished with strawberry jam. A bittersweet cherry topped off the honeyed icing and the whole sensation was delicious. Just tasting this cake-like feeling in her mouth gave her musings of a homely kitchen facing a field of golden barley that swayed gently in a summery breeze.

Did Trowa make her feel like this?

A knock on the door interfered with her thoughts. She called for the person to step inside. Her eyes widened at the sight of unruly dark hair and blue eyes that were an alluring sapphire shade.

"Lord Heero?" Lita began, standing from her chair. Heero held a hand up, motioning her to sit back down. Mina noticed Amy tense at the sight of a second man enter the room. Amy was unfamiliar to the presence of men since most maids in the castle were female and she never knew who her own father was. Amy only shared this insecurity of the company of men with Mina, trusting that the princess would keep the secret between them.

Mina watched cautiously as Heero approached her bedside. He eyed at the burn on her arm for a while before finally moving his taut lips.

"I believe that's a minor burn. You are making too big of a ruckus over it."

His very words incensed her and had her arm not been searing with scorching pain at the moment, she would have slapped the arrogant prince across the face. Did he ever get a burn like this? Did he ever have to face a near-death situation? Mina was afraid not. She swore to herself that Heero made a habit of hurting others' feelings to a point where he fed off their misery. The princess sensed Lita cast scowls at the prince and Amy retreated off to the bookshelves to hide herself.

"It is time for me to leave," Heero said monotonously, possibly sensing the in- hostile female sentiments probing in the atmosphere. He turned to leave but Mina decided that she had had enough.

"Why is it that you enjoy mocking me, Heero? Do you adore the hurt that crosses my features? Is this what your father taught you, to hurt innocent women who are treated like a toy by her own parents? Do you think that I appreciate my role as a princess? Do you think that it's easy for me to accept whatever man that my parents will chose for me? I believe not! You are in line to be King. Kings are allowed to have mistresses if they do not enjoy the company of their wife but what about a princess? A princess is expected to stay sober and remain loyal to a man she barely knows for the rest of her life. A princess must leave her friends behind and voyage to another foreign land for the sake of her country. A princess is required to smile to the world no matter how much she cries within her heart! Do you not see this, Heero? Do you not see how hard my life is? You may _believe_ with your contemptuous views that I am no more than a spoiled porcelain doll but you are highly mistaken!"

Sweat trickled down her forehead and her lungs burned from yelling. Wasted, Mina saw him look over his shoulder before her vision faded to black.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Heero didn't expect such retorts from a princess he thought that lacked brains. In fact, it seemed that Mina spilled her whole heart at him. A pang of guilt constricted his heart as he watched her fall into her bed, eyes closed. She wasted the only energy she had left after the fire, leaking the emotions that she kept inside for so long. He watched her from a new point of view, one with new found respect.

"Oh no!" the blue haired maid exclaimed, running to the princess' side. Lita gritted her teeth and shot a glare at the prince.

"Are you satisfied now?" the brunette woman yelled.

"Hn," the prince grunted, shoving his hands into the pockets of his coat, a bad habit that he couldn't get rid of if he wanted to avoid a situation.

"I think she has injured her respiratory tract but we have no thyme left in the garden. I will head off to the shrine and retrieve some herbs for the Princess," the maid said, tears brewing in her eyes. Lita was still glaring at Heero who returned the glare back at her.

"No Amy, I will send a butler instead. It is not safe for a young woman to be out at this time," the Duchess of Yorkshire stated, shifting her position to head out. However, Heero stepped in her way before she could head to the door.

"I will go," he murmured, ignoring the astonished gasps escaping from both women, "it's the least I can do for an apology."

Lita narrowed her eyes before slowly taking a step back and nodded at him.

"The Roman shrine is up that hill over there. It will take a while to climb the steps. Once you reach the top, ask one of the priestesses to give you thyme for the princess," she said, pointing out the window at a large hill in the distance. Fog covered the steps that retreated up the knoll.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The wind blew more vehemently and Heero had to cross his arms to huddle himself and restrain his body from shivering. Mina's words still rang through his head like a never ending bell, echoing in the deepest reaches of his mind. Was he really that arrogant? He had no idea. He knew he was cynical of people but he didn't expect them to believe his stiff behaviour to be disdainful. Mina probably thought that he was a chauvinistic pig but she was wrong. He was like this to everyone, not only women. Ever since his father had beaten him for as long as he could remember, he decided not to open up to anyone. Who could you trust if the only family you have had beaten you?

"I'm sorry, Princess. It's just the way, I am," he chattered.

He blinked back silver droplets that dared to blur his vision as he headed up the concrete steps that spiralled up the grassy hill. However, every step that Heero took enlightened a small flame deep within him. It was a strange rapturous feeling that offered him delight once he reached the top. Heero trusted his instincts and he knew that something was waiting to be discovered. Was it up this hill? Was it back in the Princess' chamber? Each step he endured caused him to believe that he was walking up to the future, leaving the footsteps of his past behind him and he didn't look back.

Perhaps the Princess was the reason for this rekindled hope, he didn't know for sure but he was journeying to the unknown. The ground below was further away and a large temple came into his view. Heero finally turned around and stared down the hill, the world below looked small under his feet. He surveyed the amalgamation of flowers and herbs surrounding the white marbled shrine but his breath was caught in his throat when his eyes fell upon an unusual sight.

Amongst a bed of forget-me-nots was a young woman with long raven like hair and skin as bright as snow. She was seated in a meditating position, eyes closed in concentration and hands placed on her knees. The frigid wind blew harshly and her ebony hair swayed violently like the branches of the trees in the distance, her pale pink kimono whipped in the direction of the howling wind.

He stared at her for a while, not daring to disturb her from her peaceful settings. Time was of the essence though and he had to get back to Mina with the herbs.

"Excuse me?" he finally spoke, his voice hoarse from the cold. The woman glanced over her shoulder, her features hidden from her long locks that blew in the way.

"Princess Mina is need of some thyme. I'm sure you have heard about the fire?" Heero started.

He didn't like to talk to strangers and shifted uncomfortably in his spot but kept his gaze on the priestess. She rose from her seated position, mauve eyes meeting his sapphire orbs. The woman placed her hands on her hips. Her features suddenly contorted in anger.

"It's rude to interrupt a person in prayer! Where are your manners? If you wanted herbs, you should have asked one of the monks in the shrine!" she exclaimed.. Heero was taken aback. The girl sighed and shook her head, treading over to some of the herbs and muttering words under her breath which Heero made out to be "No good royals think they can talk whenever they want" and "Devilishly handsome looks won't work for me."

She walked back to him and shoved the herbs into his arms.

"Don't think that I acceded to your requests because I was attracted to you but it was for the poor princess who was almost killed in the fire," she warned. Heero just blinked at her and grunted, heading back to the steps.

"Hey!" she called out. He stopped in his tracks and glanced at her.

"You didn't even thank me for the herbs! What's your name anyway?" the priestess snapped, narrowing her eyes.

"I am Prince Heero of Spain, son of King Fernando, house of Ferdinand the X," he said, truly intrigued by the woman's discourteous behaviour.

"Right...I am Raye Hino...Daughter of..." she trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence.

"I did not ask for your name," Heero scoffed, glaring at her. Raye's lips puckered in.

"Excuse me? I was just finishing off the introductions in case we meet again," she fumed. Heero restrained a smirk. He hadn't seen a woman so ill-tempered before but he was finding this...Amusing.

"I do not talk with commoners," he said with a crooked grin. She let out a horrified gasp, teeth gritted in utmost ire.

"Commoners—how dare you! I am priestess, not a commoner!" Raye shrieked at him. He was positive that she would tackle him off the precipice if he annoyed her further.

"My mistake," Heero replied, taking the track back to the castle. He heard Raye exclaim a few more uncouth sentences towards his way. He smirked to himself.

If only she was a princess.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Trowa had woken before dawn to tend to the animals. Unfortunately, most of the circus' domestic animals were either killed or ran away during the fire. He threw some meat into Leon's cage, wishing he could let his favourite lion outside. However, King Ambrose didn't want to see exotic animals running around the palace gardens. The absurd king allowed the travellers to have extra pillows and blankets for the cold night and he gave them permission to roam around the gardens until their circus was back in shape.

Sometimes, Trowa found it incredulous that Mina was the daughter of Ambrose and Rachel. The princess was kind and gentle. She approached him as if he belonged to her royal realms the other day and talked to him even though she knew that he was a traveller.

The clown ran a hand through Leon's furry mane. The lion purred at the devoted attention. Trowa sighed inwardly.

The princess was kind enough to let him take her to the palace but that caused quite a commotion when he returned. The lords and ladies gave him glares, not that he cared, and the circus cast pounded him with countless questions.

"Trowa?"

He saw Trista approach, her eyes had shadows underneath. An uncomfortable silence swayed in the atmosphere. Trowa didn't appreciate talking with the green haired girl, not after she dumped him a few months ago for being 'too quiet'. He remembered having a major crush on her in the past but that feeling had extinguished long ago.

"What was the Princess like?" Trista asked. Trowa shrugged, much to the girl's annoyance. He wanted to give her the impression that he didn't care about the princess but deep within, he did. How was it that a girl as high ranked as the princess show such profound respect to a boy who worked as a jester? She was amiable, princess Mina, with her lovely features and a friendly demeanour that drew people towards her like how the nectar of a flower attracts bees.

"Please tell me?" Trista interrupted his thoughts. Trowa didn't answer back. Trista fidgeted with her long hair, chewing on a nail nervously.

"Trowa, I really want to give our relationship another try," she blurted. Trowa raised a brow. Trista didn't talk much about what she was feeling so this was a rare occasion. He brushed her aside.

"I think that was broken a long time ago," he finally spoke, hearing her heart shatter like she had heard his. She nodded slightly and rushed off to Catherine and Hotaru's little tent.

If there was any girl that had the key to unlock his heart, it was the princess. He was never one to _want_ what he could never have but this was the first time. He'll observe her from the distance and just pray- something he never did before- that he would find a woman like Princess Mina in his own future.

"S-sir?" a perplexed voice called out. Amy, the royal maid approached him and shoved a parchment into his hands before scurrying away. What was this? Trowa opened the pieced of folded paper to find neat Edwardian style writing.

'_Dear Circus Clown_

_I would like to thank you for saving my life last night. However, words are never enough so I have decided to meet you in a week time and present a token of my gratitude to you. Please be present outside the palace moat as I will be waiting for you there. _

_Until then, my dear saviour,_

_Princess Mina'__eH_


	6. The Humble Emperor

**_A/N: And the chapters are getting longer! I finished planning out the whole story and there will be a total of 20 chapters altogether but that would be a long time away till the fic is finished but whoa!- I've completed 6 chapters in a month! And really, I don't think I would have gotten this far if not for the support of my dear readers. You lot have earned a special place in my heart. :)_**

**_I was surprised with the outstanding reception I've received with Rei/Heero so I've given them more plot-time in the story. Unfortunately, there won't be any Rei/Heero in this chapter but next chapter will be have Rei/Heero goodness._**

**_This chapter isn't one of my strongest as there is a lot of dialogue but I'm trying to dispaly the poignant setting of the 18th century where following your heart was never recommended but slowly and surely, there are those special people in the world that will continue to encourage others to keep chasing their dreams and I think Quatre is one of them so he will play a major role in Mina/Trowa's relationship as will Heero and Rei._**

_~One week Later~_

The maids and servants bustled around the castle, preparing for something important but Mina didn't know why. She hid Trowa's present inside her corset. It was small so no one was suspicious. The princess threw a black cloak over her. The last thing she wanted to happen was anyone to recognise her. She prayed within her heart that her saviour was waiting at the palace moat.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Mina flinched and glanced at Amy who was scowling at her disappointedly.

"Umh...Outside for some fresh air?" the princess lied but the maid saw otherwise.

"Lady Mina, your infatuation with the circus boy is not acceptable, especially since you have three suitors striving to ask for your hand in marriage," the blunette advised. Mina sighed at Amy's remarks. The royal maid was right but how can she choose a man she didn't like? Her heart longed for Trowa, to be in his arms till eternity collapsed.

"I know Amy but please, just this once? Please? I may never get this chance again," the princess implored and she bent on her knees, her hands joined together. Amy gasped and forced Mina to stand back up, claiming that a princess should never bow to her maids. Mina merely grinned.

"Okay Lady Mina but I am only afraid of one thing..." Amy droned, pulling at her sleeves and shifting her gaze to the floor.

"What is it, dear Amy?"

"If somebody asks for your whereabouts, what should I say? You know very well that I cannot lie."

Mina tapped her finger on her chin. This was certainly true. Amy worked hard to become a royal maid. The only reason Rachel allowed an orphan to tend to the princess was because of her fierce honesty. An idea buzzed through her mind. Princess Mina may have been rather slow with her studies but at setting astute plans, she was a genius.

"Amy, I need you to dress up as a Lady for today. If anyone asks for the real Amy Anderson, pretend that I sent you to the city to fetch a few essentials for myself," the princess winked.

"W-what? Preposterous, my Princess! I cannot do such a mutinous thing-"

"Oh yes you can! First, we need to find you a fancy gown!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hurry up. I cannot wait here all day without the food! The Arabian Emperor is on his way here by horse! All his servants and advisors are riding with him!" Ambrose exclaimed.

He powdered his wig with talc and placed a fake mole underneath his right eye, admiring his expression in a mirror before turning to King Fernando and King Louis the XV. His guests appeared quite sullen and displeased today but Ambrose didn't blame them. If he was in their position, he would have irritated everyone that passed by. After all, an Emperor was on his way to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage.

Ambrose licked his lips and rubbed his palms together, a twinkle of greed reflected in his blue eyes. He giggled to himself, just imagining all the new accessories and mansions he will buy from Emperor Quatre's purse. He always wanted a swimming pool that contained water the colour of gold and a bed made of the most precious of jewels. Heck, he would even throw his annoying wife down the window just to sleep by himself in his imaginary bed.

"The Emperor is Muslim, your Majesty. Do you really deem it worthy to hand your pious Christian daughter to him?" Fernando spoke up. Ambrose huffed at the man's ridiculous question. If his ancestor King Henry the VIII had converted from Catholicism to Protestantism just to divorce his first wife, then Mina marrying a Muslim emperor was but a trivial matter. Ambrose decided it was best not to answer Fernando's question. Besides, he thought Spanish men were close-minded blokes. He, on the other hand, foresaw the Emperor's true worth...His wealth of course!

"Oh my, is that him?" Louis the XV cried out.

Ambrose tore his gaze away from his reflection and towards the crowd of Arabians that were entering the castle. His jaw dropped open at the sight of a blonde man with eyes as bright as the azure sky. He was dressed in traditional Arabian attire but it wasn't his foreign clothing that made Ambrose squeal in delight, it was the beautiful features of the boy, so pure and divine that it seemed to be cleansing any sinful thoughts that rang through the atmosphere. Ambrose grinned to himself. Unfortunately, the boy's radiant beauty didn't cleanse the sinful thoughts that roamed around the dirty king's mind!

Oh, if Mina and that boy had children, they would be the most beautiful children ever born!

The boy glanced at Ambrose and smiled, revealing pearly white teeth that seemed to give off light equivalent to the glowing moon. Beside the boy was a tall man with traditional Eastern looks, complete with a fuzzy beard. He must have been the boy's royal advisor and protector because he glared at any ogling that was passed in the boy's direction. Oh yes, the boy was so beautiful that even men could not help but stare.

"What a wonderful day indeed to have finally met the great King of England. I am Emperor Quatre, ruler of Arabia, the land of my forefathers," the blonde boy began, bowing slightly.

Ambrose smirked at the Emperor's humble demeanour. He was beginning to favour Quatre over Heero and Sapphire already.

"We feel the same, dear Quatre," Ambrose stated, though he knew that the other kings beside him wouldn't agree to that.

"This is Rashid, my family's long time royal advisor," Quatre introduced.

Ah, so Ambrose was right about the tall Arabian beside the boy. Rashid growled to introduce himself, almost making the English King lean behind Fernando.

"You must be tired from your long journey. Let us go and have a feast!" Rachel called to them. She treaded over, smiling at the Emperor before touching his cheek. Quatre blinked, clearly uncomfortable from the sudden contact. He pried her hand away.

"Thank you but I would like to have permission to meet Lady Mina first, on my own, if you will," he said. King Fernando scowled while Louis the XV rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Of course! Let me guide you to where her chamber is!" Ambrose spoke up.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Amy was led over to the long mirror in Mina's room. She let out an inaudible gasp, hands covering her mouth at the sight of her reflection. The girl who stared back didn't appear the same anymore as she stood wearing a long blue dress that revealed her shoulders. A sapphire gem the shape of a large square twinkled on the middle of her bosom, holding the pleats that kept her dress intact. Amy's eyes looked rounder and fuller with the kohl Mina had used and the light freckles on her nose were hidden underneath powder that gave her complexion a glowing quality.

"Amazing!" Mina huffed, inspecting her maid while walking around her.

"Simply amazing Amy, I always believed that you were a pretty girl but your beauty is best noticed when you are all dressed up. Oh my, if you were a royal, the lords would be flying all over you," the princess teased, nudging the blushing blunette with her elbow. Amy stared at the floor, timidly and scratched her ear to draw attention away from her pink cheeks.

Mina giggled at her silly attempts and embraced the maid tightly before bidding her goodbye. The princess closed the door on her way out, the echo of her footsteps vanishing with time.

Amy gazed back into the mirror still in utter shock at how she was transmogrified from a maid to a princess. Make-up and expensive garments do indeed change one's look so dramatically by hiding one's flaws and accentuating their strengths. She had always dreamed to appear this beautiful in front of a mirror and as much as she resented Mina's idea, she silently adored at how the princess had forced her to change her appearance.

"If only dreams could last," she sighed dejectedly.

"Dreams do last if you refuse to wake up," a male voice startled her. Amy jumped in her spot at the sight of a blonde young man dressed in what she presumed to be Arabian attire. The man sensed her sudden surprise, guilt washed over his harmonious lineaments.

"I did not mean to startle you," he began but Amy let out a small scream and ran to hide behind the dressing counters.

"S-stay away!" the blunette cried out.

"Princess, please. It is I, Emperor Quatre Raberba Winner," said the Arabian, grasping the door knob lest the girl should scream again. Amy heard him shuffle around in his spot, murmuring apologies in discomfort. It hit her then that the man who had appeared in the room was one of Mina's suitors and what was worse...He thought that she was the princess.

Gulping, she slowly stepped away from the dressing counters, her hands on her cheeks and tears brimming in her eyes from the sudden meeting. Quatre appeared more regretful with his actions then before. He approached her.

"I am truly sorry. I knocked on the door twice and when I received no answer, I thought something was wrong so I...Stepped inside but when my eyes befell on you...I just..." he trailed off, looking elsewhere but into her eyes.

"No, please you've got it all wrong," Amy croaked, her throat constricting from shame and sadness. She didn't deserve to be here right now. He still thought that she was the princess, for goodness sake! The others would execute her if they found that she's impersonating a Lady of the Court and conversing with an Emperor!

"No really, I apologise for coming in without alerting you," the Emperor replied, his voice was silky and soft like the gentle waves crossing an esplanade. Amy took the moment to analyze the young man, admiring his rare Arabian beauty.

A knock at the door startled both of them and her heart suddenly beat in frenzy when she heard Queen Rachel's voice. Amy grabbed Quatre's arm and shoved herself behind him, leaning her forehead against his shoulder. He watched her in surprise.

"Emperor, is everything alright?" Rachel cooed from outside. A silence ensued and Amy tasted salty tears that had fallen from her blue eyes.

"Could you give us a moment, please?" Quatre told the queen. Rachel advised him to not waste his time when he should be at the feast. She left without opening the door. Amy fell on her hands and knees, shutting her eyes tightly. Her lips trembled from the attempt not to cry. She heard Quatre crouch opposite her.

He cupped her chin and tilted her head so she could face him.

"You are not the Princess, are you?" he asked with a small smile that could have melted away anyone's fright and despair.

"I'm sorry," Amy sniffed and shook her head.

"Then where is Princess Mina?"

"I cannot tell you that."

"Who are you?"

"I...Cannot tell you that either," Amy repeated. Her heart plummeted to her stomach as waves of guilt consumed her. She was lying to an Emperor, a man whose status was higher than kings yet he was patiently observing her with a kind smile. He saved her from Rachel's potential wrath and didn't punish her for not answering his questions properly.

"No worries, I shall talk to the Princess once she returns," Quatre suggested, helping her up and headed for the door.

"My name is Amy," the girl called out. He glanced at her behind her shoulder, eyes promising to keep their little secret between them.

"Am I right in saying that you are one of the Princess' maids?" he said. She nodded before gazing at the marbled floor, hands scrunching the fabrics of her gown.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Amy. I hope we cross paths in the future."

He left her wondering as she clung to the cobwebs of her dreams. What hurt her most was that there was no hint of sarcasm in his voice when he said those last words. She thought men degraded the women as if they were the inferior gender, especially the royals but Quatre proved otherwise. He estimated that she was a maid yet he conversed colloquially with her.

"If dreams should last...Then I would never wake if I could be with you," she whispered, enthralled at her encounter with one of the world's most powerful yet humble man. Emperor Quatre may not see her again but he did leave unknowingly with one thing; her heart.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Trowa glanced at his watch for the fifth time. He sighed tiredly as he stood outside the palace walls. An hour had passed and the princess hadn't shown up. He was beginning to have doubts over her wanting to meet with him. What if this was all a joke?

"Sir Trowa!" a soft voice exclaimed. A cloaked figure ran towards him. The person lifted the hood to reveal sunshine coloured hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Please call me Trowa, Princess. I am not high enough in hierarchy to have 'sir' before my name," Trowa said, bowing to greet her. Mina placed her arms on her hips and scowled. He raised a brow in surprise.

"The only way I'll stop calling you 'sir' is when we become friends, alright? Let not the impediments of hierarchy get in our way. Agreed?" she stated, holding a palm towards him. Trowa was slightly taken aback yet he restrained his features from showing any emotion. He gave her a small smile and held her hand.

"Agreed."

Mina jumped in excitement before letting go and to Trowa's astonishment, embraced him. He stood there, wondering how a fragile porcelain doll was so naive as to throw her arms around a complete stranger. Her scent of jasmine and lilies filled his nostrils and he tried his best not to inhale it from her neck, pursing his lips.

"Oops!" Mina pulled back and chuckled shyly. Trowa glanced at his empty arms, suddenly wishing that he could hold her little form against his tall structure again. It felt so right to be holding her, inhaling her intoxicating floral scent and just having her there to talk to him, to fill all the empty words that he doesn't say.

"I am truly sorry about that, Princess...I shouldn't have touched you," he said, eyes lowering to the ground in shame.

"No. No. There will be no more formalities between us. Just call me Mina and as for the apology, I should be the one saying it since I hugged you but now that we are friends, there will be no apologies between us," she grinned jovially. Trowa rubbed the back of his head, her words slowly sinking into his mind. Why did he have a bad feeling about this new formed friendship?

"Anyways, I have something for you, Trowa," she continued and thrust her hand into the bustier of her dress, causing a pink blush to dance across the clown's face. He watched her pull out a silver necklace from her corset with a yin and yang emblem dangling from the bottom.

"I want you to have it," Mina ordered. Trowa fingered the chain and shook his head.

"I can't."

"But I want you to!" the princess demanded, more vigorously this time. He recognised the determination brewing in her eyes. Clearly, she wasn't materialistic if she wanted to give away such an expensive necklace.

"Please? It was a gift given once by my grandmother to how I will represent the purity in the corrupt world of royalty but now I would like to give it to you. Could you wonder why?" she asked, fixing the chain over his necklace. He stared at her throughout the whole process, remembering a time when his mother was fixing a tie over his father's neck. Trowa shook his head.

"It's because I believe that you represent the purity of this evil world," Mina said with a kind smile, "Despite knowing that your life was in danger, you came back to save me while my cousins and friends forgot who I was in that spilt second."

"What?" he whispered quietly, amazed at how highly she thought of him. Was he really as pure as she is making him out to be? He swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat.

"It's true, Trowa. You may not be of royal birth but if I could, I would put you before the kings and lords because in your heart, you are a true king."

This time, Mina was the one to gasp when a pair of strong arms draped over her body. She slowly smiled and embraced the circus boy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mina threw her cloak on her bed, grinning all the while and stared out the window of her chamber. She was glad that she had given something to Trowa, though it was small, she was convinced that she handed a piece of her soul to him and now he was wearing it over his heart. She sighed dreamily at the thought.

There was a knock on her door but she was in such a good mood that she didn't mind royal company today. She glanced over her shoulder and was shocked to see a strikingly handsome boy with pale blonde hair and sparkling azure eyes.

"Greetings," he started with a bow, his white cultural garments enhancing his beauty.

"H-hello there," the princess stammered and curtsied.

"I am Emperor Quatre Rabaerba Winner, ruler of Arabia," the boy said with a hint of boredom in his voice as if he had said the same line over and over again throughout the day.

"Emperor!" Mina gasped. It was almost twilight so when did the emperor arrive here?

"I came here in the morning but you were nowhere to be found," the boy commenced, as if reading her thoughts. He let out a laugh at her bewildered look.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet my potential wife."

Mina blushed for such a thought hadn't crossed her before but he was one of her suitors so he had the right to speak of marriage.

"So you are here to assess me?" she teased. His brow furrowed.

"No, I would never call a talk an 'assessment'. I just need to ask a few questions," he replied solemnly. He held her hand, sending a shiver down her spine and stared into her eyes.

"You are not being forced to choose a suitor, are you?" he lowered his voice. Mina opened her mouth but no words could form at the tip of her tongue.

"I..." she droned, lowering her gaze. Quatre let go of her hand.

"I thought so," he said more to himself then her and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"From the way your father was treating me at the feast, it is as if he wants you to choose me over Prince Sapphire and Prince Heero but Lady Mina, I advise that you follow your heart. I could see it in your eyes that your heart belongs to someone else," he said soothingly. Mina felt the heat rise up to her face. She cleared her throat and adjusted her favourite red bow on her head.

"What are you talking about? That's nonsense!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her face to meet his. She heard his silky laughter.

"I do like your guts, Princess but when it comes to choosing a suitor, my advice is that you choose for yourself and not your father. I will not try to win your heart but my advisor, Rashid will _assess_ you throughout the following week and see if you are worthy to become a Muslim empress," he said, waving a finger up in the air. He held her hand and kissed her knuckles tenderly.

"Until then, Lady Mina, I bid thee farewell," Quatre finished before twisting the door knob and leaving her room. Mina wiggled her fingers, the heat still festering inside her. She found the Emperor's advice reasonable and he seemed like a good person to trust.

However, could she trust Quatre with her knowledge of a circus clown? Would Quatre still tell her to follow her heart if it belonged to one with no royal birth? Leaning down on her bed, Mina grabbed one of her nearest soft toys and squeezed it until her arms were numb. She snuggled her face into the velvety fur, the only place that could hide her tears.


	7. The Spanish Waltz

**_A/N: I'm gonna take the moment to give myself a pat on the back. 7 chapters in a month's time...Whoa, I've never updated so much before and it's all thanks to the wonderful fans of the GW/SM section. If it weren't for you guys, then my interest for this story would have faded away a long time ago. ;) So give yourselves a pat on the back aswell!_**

**_I like how this chapter turned out coz you get to see abit more character interactions and character developments. Next chapter will be called 'The Date' so you can guess what will happen there...XD_**

Wufei threw his remaining clothes into a small rucksack, muttering angrily to himself. Duo crossed his arms against his back, brows furrowed.

"Wu-man, you can't give up so easily!" the braided man exclaimed, flailing his arms about him. Wufei scowled at the brunette and pushed him aside.

"Out of my way, you braided idiot," the Chinese man murmured. Duo let out a mock sigh.

"Could you at least tell why you don't want to work with me anymore?"

"Fine, then hear this out!" Wufei yelled, grabbing Duo around the collars, "I worked so hard to accomplish this mission, while you on the other hand, are spending quality time around weak women. You aren't ashamed to be flirting with a widow? From now on, we're going separate ways."

He threw Duo out of the way and flung his rucksack across his back before heading off, unaware of another presence that had observed their conservation in the shadows.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She recognised the melodious cries of the violin that echoed throughout the courtyard. Her favourite piece rang through the walls, emotions tangled in to a web of music, alluring the fruits to the player. She could not help but be drawn into the strokes of pleasant chords, soothing the very core of her soul and it was as if a hypnotising spell beckoned her to the source of it all when her body glided across polished floors and into the earthen gardens to find the violinist.

He was there in his sparkling Arabian beauty, eyes closed and a faint smile as his body swayed to the gentle tune of his violin. He twirled around gracefully, unaware of the Prince of Spain and the Prince of France watching him when the voice of his violin sang in alignment to the emotions of his mind. She saw his soul soar across the beds of flowers, a white mist enraptured in divine light that captivated all living creatures. The birds tweeted to his music and branches hustled in the breeze of his melody.

When he slid his fiddle ever so elegantly, eyebrows furrowed in utmost dolefulness, holding the last note until it faded into the atmosphere yet the song still played through her mind like the echo of a voice in a hollow cave.

Quatre opened his eyes and let out a gasp of surprise at his three-person audience. Mina clapped her hands together enthusiastically, Heero and Sapphire joining her. The young Emperor blushed, fumbling his fingers over his blonde locks and thanking them politely.

"Emperor, I honestly have to say this. You are one of the most talented musicians I have ever come across. Was that Canon in D Major by none other than Johann Pachelbel?" the princess enquired.

"It was indeed. Canon in D Major has always been a favourite of mine," the Emperor replied, grinning jovially. Mina saw Sapphire's jaw tense. She scoffed inwardly. The French noble was obviously dissatisfied that she complimented one of his rivals.

"I dare say, my Emperor, please play for us again," the navy haired man commented, raising a glass of champagne as a toast to Quatre.

"Ah but only if our princess dances to the next tune," Quatre said, nodding in Mina's direction. The princess covered her mouth, heat rushing up to her face when three pairs of blue eyes, all of them different shades, landed on her.

"I am not dancing on my own," she stated, crossing her arms across her chest. She noticed from the corner of her eye that Sapphire was about to make a move forward but the last man she wanted to dance with was the Prince of France. She will have to foil his hopes.

"Lord Heero, it would be my honour if we could have this dance," Mina said with a convincing smile. The Spanish Prince grunted in surprise, slightly taken aback by her sudden request. She read it through his eyes that he wasn't interested in dancing.

"Splendid match!" Quatre piped in, readying his violin for the next tune.

Sapphire scowled darkly at both of his rivals. His fists clenched by his sides. Heero remained in one spot until Mina grabbed his arms and pulled him into the middle of the courtyard, placing one of his hands on her hip and holding his other one. The brunette's features softened reluctantly when their faces were aligned in symmetry and they waltzed across the floor as Quatre commenced to play Bach's 'Air on G-String'. The Emperor's music was so moving that Ambrose, Fernando and Louis the XV walked to where the young royals stood.

Ambrose cheered at the sight of his daughter dancing with one of her suitors. Rashid, Quatre's most trusted man, forged with shadows of light in the corner, ignoring what Fernando was trying to tell him while Louis the XV quietly cursed at Sapphire for not asking the princess to dance with him before Heero.

"They are having indecent thoughts," Heero muttered through gritted teeth.

"Does that bother you?" Mina said, raising a brow. Heero grunted in response as she twirled away from him and spun back into his arms, her back leaning against his chest. Somehow, he slowly envisioned her hair bleeding into an ebony colour and her peach hue fading into that of white snow. He shook his head to erase those thoughts.

"Why should it bother me? Shouldn't it bother you since you're interested in the circus boy?" the prince mumbled proudly. Mina's eyes widened in fear when she twisted back to face him. Their feet picked up pace and she tried her best not to stand on his toes from sheer horror that obscured her vision.

"What of him?" she demanded. He didn't reply so she stepped on one of his feet purposely to gain his attention. Heero yelped, but not loud enough for the others to hear. He shot a death glare at her but changed his expression when tears were brimming in the princess' eyes.

"Why are you...?" he trailed off, realisation hitting him that the princess had more than feelings of gratitude for the clown of the circus. She must have sensed his intuition because she looked away, not allowing him to see her naked soul anymore.

"I implore you; do not tell anyone," she pleaded, "My father will not take matters so lightly if he finds out about my feelings."

"You have my word," he whispered in her ear. Mina glanced back at him with a confused stare that reminded Heero of a deer that had just heard a gunshot. They waltzed in silence until the princess spoke again.

"Have you ever had any interest in girls?" she said. He narrowed his eyes, annoyed that she was asking him about private matters. He rolled his eyes and she huffed, before stepping on his toes once again.

"Yes!" he blurted out, remorse consuming him when she smirked mischievously. It was too late to turn back now. He decided to tell her his secret since she admitted hers to him.

"Remember the night of the fire when I opted to fetch you herbs? I encountered a beautiful priestess but we didn't have a very pleasant introduction," he told her. She sighed sympathetically at his lack of courteous ways on how to woo women.

"You are such an idiot, Lord Heero. Have you not apologised to her then?"

"Why should I apologise?" he whinged defensively. Mina congratulated herself inwardly for having a conversation with the stubborn prince that lasted more than two sentences.

"Obviously you _silly-billy goo goo_; men are supposed to apologise for all the troubles! But don't do it with words, girls find that unflattering," she teased. He blinked at her in boredom or astonishment, she couldn't tell for sure.

"Then what should I do?" he asked after a moment of silence. Mina giggled at her thoughts of being Heero's matchmaker. It surprised her that from all the ladies of court, he had a crush on a village priestess but she knew if Heero was allowed to court a priestess then Ambrose might have second thoughts for who she could marry...

"Give her flowers. After this dance, let us go to the market place and I will help you choose out a bouquet for her," she promised. Heero shrugged his shoulders but Mina took that as a sign that he accepted her offer.

When Quatre separated the fiddle from the violin, the crowd around him cheered. The philanthropist bowed gracefully and Mina wished she could have showered petals of roses over him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The bazaar was bustling with many merchants from Arabia, selling aromatic spices and herbs. The English people were gathered around the stalls, fighting to pay for the spices before anyone else.

"The Emperor is a clever man when it comes to business. He brought spices to sell here," Heero commented.

He glanced at Mina who was holding his arm but he didn't feel uncomfortable at all. He enjoyed having her there beside him. When he asked Ambrose back at the courtyard to accompany Mina outside, the stout king rejoiced and threw him out. The only men who were unhappy about this were Sapphire and Louis the XV. It wasn't as if he was infatuated with the princess, he never felt closer as a friend to anyone before.

Mina let go and ran to a couple of stalls, inhaling the scent of spices. Gatherers around her called for her attention. She was the princess after all. Heero hid a smirk when she turned to him for help. He just shrugged at her pleading expression as more shoppers bounced questions at her way. The girl glared at the prince and ran a finger across her throat as a warning. Heero shook his head and pushed his way through the hoard of commoners.

"Excuse me," he grunted and took Mina by the hand. Whispers emitted behind them when they walked away and towards the florists' stalls.

"They are getting the wrong idea," the prince said. Mina waved a hand in the air dismissively.

"Let them think what they want. It's best to pretend we are interested in each other lest they find out who we truly desire," the princess replied, noticing a pink hue dance across Heero's cheeks. The boy ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Desire is a strong word, Mina," he muttered and her rapturous laughter followed

They examined the brilliant colours of flowers before them, floral scents filling their nostrils. Heero, having never taken interest in these matters before, was flabbergasted at the many different types of plants there were. His eyes scanned through the many shades of reds, blues, green sand yellows until they landed on roses the colour of blood.

"Don't even think about it!"

Mina slapped his hand away before he could pull the rose bouquet out from the stall. Heero scowled at her, baring his teeth slightly in disgruntlement. The princess raised her eyebrow as if amused at his lack of tact.

"And what is so wrong with choosing these? Every woman likes roses, no?" the prince questioned. He was intrigued with the way women could think sometimes. They wanted everything yet when it comes to getting that, they pull away and ask for nothing.

"Do not be so absurd! You only deliver red roses to the woman you love. You hardly know the girl at all. Don't make her think that you are pushing it too far," Mina said, waving a finger in the air. Heero smacked a palm across his forehead. She had a point but he refrained from praising her lest she'd boast about it to her friends.

"Then which ones should I choose?" he asked reluctantly.

"These ones here."

Mina pulled out a bouquet of pure white lilies. The prince had to admit that the girl had good taste in flowers. The lilies were so reminiscent of Raye that he had to stop himself from envisioning her in his mind. The more he resisted, the stronger her image became until all he saw were her raven locks and wintry features in everyone that passed by.

Heero pinched the nose of his bridge. It was unlike him to be solemnly interested in a woman, especially a commoner- wait, she wasn't a commoner, he remembered her last words; she was a priestess.

"Well, what are you pondering on?" the princess' voice snapped him out of his trance. Heero grunted as usual and paid for the lilies. He saw Mina fiddle with some tulips nearby. Her nose tipped the petals as she inhaled their bittersweet scent. She looked adorable with her eyes shut and her lips tugged into an innocent smile that was contagious enough to pull the corners of his own lips.

"I would like that bouquet also," Heero told the florist, gesturing at the tulips. Mina gasped in astonishment when he handed her the purple flowers. Her grinned at her now reddened face.

"We are friends now, are we not?" he said. She smiled warmly at him and nodded.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Raye finished sweeping the stairs that led to the Mars Shrine. She bowed and whispered a prayer before leaving the brush back with other cleaning utensils. As much as she tried, she wasn't able to wipe one image from her mind and that was of her encounter with the Spanish prince. She sensed a connection like doves do when they find their soul-mates as soon as she faced the boy. He was handsome, no doubt but there was something more to him. His looks were only the tip of the iceberg.

She sensed blooming inner beauty inside the boy's heart. It was in his eyes that he wasn't like other men. It was in his statuesque stare that told her that he'd never raise a hand against any woman but Raye hated herself at that moment because she let him go. What did she expect?

She sat cross-legged beside Velma on the grassy hill and fixed her bland, black coloured gown. It was different to her favourite kimonos but she had to dress like the English if she wanted to blend in. Velma skipped through pages of her book, her light freckles obvious in the sunlight.

"Do you believe in angels, Raye?"

"Huh?"

Raye blinked in surprise, unsure of what to say to her companion. What were angels if not mythical beings that brought false hope? Of course she didn't believe in them. Where was her angel when her father had given her to the company of rotten old men? Where was her angel when she was raped against her will and no man stood up for her cries? Where was her angel when she was shunned by the Church because she was no longer a virgin outside marriage? It was experiences like these that led Raye to worship Ancient Rome. Her father was an aristocrat but she lived a life of poverty before she met her maternal grandfather.

Now, she was like thick ice, unbreakable and unable to give love to anyone because she believed that men didn't deserve it.

"I'm afraid, I don't," Raye said bitterly, wanting to avoid anymore conversation. Velma glanced up from her book, her fair hair blowing in her face.

"How come?" the girl questioned. Raye gritted her teeth, fists clenched in anger.

"They aren't real, Velma. You need to stop believing in silly childish fantasies!" the priestess exclaimed and stood up.

"Raye, what is the matter with you? Atleat hear me out!" the blonde cried. Raye stopped in her tracks and glanced at Velma over her shoulder.

"They do exist, Raye and believe strongly that angels watch over us. They may not appear when we need them but I've heard Emperor Quatre saying that they appear to us in forms of humans sometimes. We may not know it but they help us through our rough times when they come. Sometimes, you just have to close your eyes and call to them. They will come, I promise," Velma assured, eyes expressing sorrow. She walked back into the temple, leaving the Japanese priestess to muse on her words.

Raye closed her eyes, cursing at herself for doing this but if what Velma said was true then there was no harm in trying it.

"Angel, answer me...Are you really there? Hiding amongst shadows; waiting for me to seek you out? If I call for now, will you show up?...Then I call for you."

Her voice faltered and tears were threatening to flow from her eyes.

"I've had it rough and I put up this cynical appearance because of what I've been through. I think I need your company now. I'm broken into too many pieces that I can't mend myself. Angel...Please come..." she said through a sob before opening her eyes. Nobody came so Raye slid to her knees and felt foolish for believing in an angel for a split second.

However, she narrowed her eyes as a figure emerged over the top of the steps, wings gleaming behind him. He was holding a bouquet of lilies as he approached her direction. Raye blinked back tears and white light formed a familiar face. The wings disappeared to that of blowing branches in the distance.

"Lord Heero of Spain?" the priestess said, astonished to see the prince before her again. He kneeled in front her, head bowed and extending the bouquet to her arms. She took the flowers, their fruity incense comforting her wayward emotions.

"The flowers are my form of an apology for interrupting your...Interrupting your meditation the other night," Heero remarked rather awkwardly that caused the priestess to smirk. It was obvious that he rehearsed those words.

"And?" Raye urged him to continue. Heero's eyes swivelled from her knees to her face. He seemed unsure of what to say.

"And...What is this? Do women expect more than an apology and flowers?" he asked and she laughed out at his comment. He said it so innocently that she found it amiable. Raye stood up. She wanted to stay and talk with him but it was unwise for a priestess to converse with a royal

"It's enough. I have work to finish- Bye!" she said hastily before turning away.

"No wait!" Heero grabbed her wrist and pulled her over, their foreheads colliding. Raye rubbed her sore temple and glared at the prince.

"What was that for, you idiot? Do you _want_ to cause an accident after you just apologised?" she retorted. Heero ran a hand over his neck in uncertainty. His sapphire eyes met hers and shrugged his shoulders.

"Would a date do?" he said daringly, voice hoarse from the effort.

"W-what? Outrageous! I cannot date you, I'm a priestess!"

Raye pushed the prince out of the way and proceeded to enter the shrine. To her dismay, he was adamant and followed her.

"Then dress as a commoner. It'll only be for a day," he said. Raye came to a halt and scowled at the Spaniard, lips puckered in ire.

"Who gave you the courage to even ask me out?"

"A friend," he replied honestly.

"Where is this friend of yours? I'd teach him a lesson not to mess with me. You stupid royal men think you can just get any woman you want?" Raye spat. Heero furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance.

"My friend is female."

"And then, you men—What?...She's _female_?"

Heero nodded slightly. Raye placed a lock of hair behind her ear. He was genuine, her intuition told her. What harm could one date do?


	8. The First Date

Darien cursed himself inwardly. Why did he allow that arrogant Prince Diamond to walk all over him as if he was Serena's doormat? Why did Serena have to be so innocent and not recognise Diamond's true intentions at desiring to marry her for her dowry?

The Duke of Yorkshire curled his fingers into his fist, the heat of his anger reaching his brain. He never felt such ire since the day Lita was accused of killing his brother. When his brother died, he defended Lita on all grounds, shunning away the vultures of the court and securing her in the sanctuary of his new title.

He saw a flash of silver hair in the far corner, lips locked with an unknown red head and that was when he felt the balloon holding his anger burst. He grabbed the culprit by the collar and threw a fist across the man's face. Then, he kicked the man to the soiled ground, ignoring the pleas of the red haired woman.

"Monsieur, c'est pas juste! Cil vous plait, Monsier!" she shrieked.

"Shut up! I can't speak a word of French but this bastard will pay for betraying Serena," Darien yelled before picking Diamond by the hair. The injured prince wiped his sleeved arm across his bloody nose and glared threateningly at his attacker.

"She's my mistress, idiot. In France, we are allowed as many as we desire," he grinned crookedly, receiving a disgruntled grimace from Darien.

"You French bastards sicken me! What about the Church?"

"What of the Church? Wasn't your English king, Henry the VIII, responsible for the dissolution of all your Catholic monasteries because he wished to divorce his Catholic wife?" Diamond supplied.

Darien let out a cry of frustration and tried to jab a fist at Diamond again. However, Diamond shrivelled out of his grip and smacked the duke right into his spleen. It was only a matter of seconds before their limbs were entangled in a fury of swipes and mouths exploding with the filthiest of expletives.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Fight in the courtyard! Lord Darien fights Prince Diamond of France!" a youth cried out excitedly.

"Lord Darien?" Mina gasped, upon hearing the name of her friend. She turned to Lita who was sitting on a couch beside her.

Lita's book fell off her lap. She lifted the hems of her dress, and dashed down the stairs towards the courtyard. Darien was usually a patient man but what was it that caused him to lose his temper? She came to a halt at the courtyard. Her eyes followed a trail of blood, a solitary tooth visible, leading to the scene of the crime.

Two men were pawing at each other like a pair of wild cats. One of them was her brother-in-law.

She furrowed her eyebrows in worry, fingers twitching to help Darien out. Lita shrieked in ire when Diamond kicked Darien to the floor and stepped on his ribcage. Before she knew it, her body rushed towards the silver haired prince and tackled him away from Darien. Diamond was too astonished to react and Lita took his shock to her advantage. She slapped him across the head. Her blood boiled inside but God, it felt so good to be unleashing her frustration, anger and hurt on this haughty prince who deceived other women.

Instantly, she was pushed over and her cheek stung from the impact of his palm across her face.

"Hey!"

She watched as Diamond fell to the floor again but this time he couldn't get back up because his hands were held behind his back and his face was pushed into the dirt. She expected her saviour to be Darien but...It was Sir Duo.

"Sir Duo?" she whispered, relieved that he came to help her out.

He looked at her and she saw a fire burning in his deep blue eyes. They were flames, burning with vengeance for justice and as bright as the virtues of a knight's shining armour.

"He has no right to raise his hand against a woman. Prince or not, he has no right..." Duo panted.

"What's going on?" a small voice croaked. Lita and Duo both turned to the source.

Serena stood in the hallway, her eyes brimming with tears. Mina was by her side, holding the girl's arm to prevent her from falling over. The two made their way to the devastating sight. Diamond threw Duo off of him before standing abruptly and wiping the dirt of his suit. He glared at Darien who was unconscious. A large purple bruise was visible on the duke's ivory forehead.

Lita rushed to Darien's side, tapping his cheek to wake him up. She gingerly felt for his pulse and sighed with relief upon feeling it thumping.

"This is what happened. This idiot attacked me because he thought I was too much of a competition for him!" Diamond spat, pointing at Darien.

He then glanced at the sobbing Serena, facial features softening. Lita was amazed at how animalistic he looked before Serena appeared but now his features were radiating with charisma.

Diamond took Serena into his arms and she cried.

"Darien...Why did he attack you?" she asked as Diamond stroked her back.

"Darien probably had a good reason for it!" Lita barked.

"He was jealous because I'm rich and he's but a mere Duke," Diamond scoffed, narrowing his eyes at Darien's sister in law.

Serena pushed him away and ran towards Darien's limp body. She knelt over him, weeping uncontrollably until Mina succeeded to help her walk back inside the hallway. Medics rushed to take the Duke of Yorkshire to an apothecary. Otherwise, nobody questioned who attacked him, even though word spread quickly that Prince Diamond was responsible.

Lita leaned against the wall and rubbed her face with her hands. She sighed tiredly, worry constricting her throat. She prayed in her heart that Darien would have a quick recovery. Without him, she was prone to verbal abuse from his parents, who believed that she was the reason for her husband's death.

"Hey, you okay?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. Lita blinked and glanced at the shadow that merged with hers.

Sir Duo stood beside her. Ironically, he was a few centimetres shorter but there was a new aura that surrounded him. Perhaps she now saw him in a new light but his hair was so silky and his eyes were a sparkling blue that struck the very core of her soul. His skin was slightly tanned; a rare trait for a knight of England and his body was well toned. She tapped her head unconsciously. She wasn't meant to be having these thoughts! She was a widow and widows are expected to mourn for their dead husbands till the very end of time.

"I'm worried for Lord Darien," Lita huffed, angrily looking at Diamond over Duo's shoulder. Prince Diamond was exaggerating his little ruckus with the ladies that now surrounded him. Lita grimaced, her heart engulfed with antipathy and disgust for the man.

"He's taken to the apothecary. He'll be fine. As for Diamond...There is such thing as karma, believe me," Duo reassured her.

Lita gave him a small smile to which he returned a crooked, goofy one. She giggled, her laughter causing his grin to spread wider across his face. Duo took a step away and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, umh...If it's not too much to ask, do you want to go for a coffee or anything?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, why would you ask a widow out for tea? Do you not have young virgins that you would rather court?" Lita teased.

A pink tinge ran across Duo's cheeks and he shook his head vigorously, dismissing her foul statement.

"It's nothing like that! I just admire women who aren't afraid to throw a punch, you know?"

"Throw a punch?"

"Oh come on! Please!" Duo implored, falling on his knees and joining his hands together. She was a hard one to break but he could see her barrier dissipate and she smiled, laughing at how ridiculous he seemed in that position. Duo silently praised himself.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mina covered Serena's shivering body with a pale yellow blanket. Her cousin was swooning and she said she was too tired to accompany Mina to anywhere. Mina drew some of Serena's strands away from her hair. Her heart reached out to the poor girl. She was devastated that Darien had been attacked by one of her suitors. Mina knew that Serena loved Darien but the Welsh princess' parents preferred Diamond since he was in line to the French throne.

Sighing, Mina walked to the window and was about to pull the curtains together when a person caught her eye. The young man was juggling with many apples while balancing himself on a unicycle. He was quite skilled considering that half of his face was hidden behind hanging locks. A smile played across her lips as an idea flashed in her mind and she pushed the window open, leaning over to catch the clown's attention.

He was like a delicious drop of sunshine into her cold, windy situation. His appearance instantly enlightened her spirits.

"Trowa!"

He instantly perked up at the sound of her voice. Emerald eyes locked with her cerulean ones before he held up a hand as if to wave.

"Princess?" he said.

"Do you wish to accompany me to town?" she asked, admiring at how tall he seemed compared to the other circus boys that played behind him. Luckily, no one was paying attention to their conversation.

Mina noticed Trowa hesitate. He seemed afraid to agree with her request but she knew that he was scared if anyone would find out about their secret feelings for each other. She didn't know if he loved her but deep in her heart, she truly loved him more than anyone else.

"It will be fine, Trowa. I will disguise myself before we take off. I will meet you at the front gates in an hour's time," Mina said more as an order then a request.

Trowa stared at her for a moment's silence and she would have fallen from the window if he didn't take his eyes away. His stare sent shivers down her spine. How could someone have such soulful eyes? Then he took a step back and bowed to show his approval before vanishing into the shadows of the day.

Mina rushed to her room and pulled her commoner's dress from a hole she dug underneath her bed. It was a plain dress, pale gray with laced sleeves. The material was quite irritating and she chose not to wear a corset in case it drew too much attention. When she slipped into the dress and tied the sash at the back, the princess placed on a matching bonnet. She examined herself in the mirror and tiptoed outside. It was almost twilight, so most of the servants were too busy getting ready for dinner then to notice her leave.

Walking to the front gates, she adjusted the position of her locks countless times, slowly realising how self conscious she has become. What did Trowa think of her? Did a thought ever cross his mind if she was beautiful? Was he ever annoyed at her bubbly personality?

He never talked much during the moments they spend together and Mina imagined the pictures of her beauty degrading in her own mind. She suddenly hated how blonde her hair was. What if Trowa preferred brunettes? After all, there was something more captivating about ladies with dark hair. As the last rays of sunshine reflected off her bare hands, Mina grimaced at how pale her skin was when Trowa travelled with girls who had beautiful Mediterranean skin that glowed a golden colour under the sunlight.

By the time she reached a solitary figure at the palace gates, the princess was weeping. The young man opposite her made no move to comfort her, only leading to Mina's suspicions.

"Princess, why do you cry?" he spoke after what seemed like an eternity.

Mina sniffed morosely and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

"Trowa, am I ugly?"

She felt him tense and then his usually stiff expression changed into that of someone deeply amused. Suddenly, Trowa threw his head back in slight laughter. Mina pouted and slapped his shoulder in dismay. He gave her a rare grin that made her want to melt into a helpless puddle. He was even more glorious when he smiled.

"Princess, you are beautiful," he said, breaking her wall of insecurity. A soft smile crept over her lips and she hooked her arm with his arm as they made their way to the temporary Arabian bazaar.

"Trowa?" she asked. He didn't reply but she knew his attention was only for her.

"You should smile more often. It...Looked really lovely on you," Mina whispered, a blush dancing across her cheeks.

He didn't laugh this time but she was sure that she heard his heart laugh under the stars.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Raye was frustrated. She didn't have any English dresses to disguise herself as a commoner. The only English garments she had was a beaten, off white tuxedo with a hat that belonged to her atrocious father. She had stolen this garment the day she ran away from the cage he had placed her in, disguised as a man to avoid attention.

If Heero wanted a date then it's his fault that he'd have to hang around a woman who wore a tuxedo, she decided. Quickly, she slipped into the tuxedo, tying a black sash around her flat stomach. Her bust wasn't very noticeable- a feature she hated- and it was even more disguised underneath the blouse and swallow-tailed blazer. Sweeping her long hair into her hands, Raye clipped her raven locks into a French twist and hid the peak with the top-hat that matched her tuxedo.

The whole idea suddenly stuck her as absurd and hilarious. Heero will get the fright of his life when he sees her in a suit. More so, what would the other royals think if they found out that Heero was dating an androgeneos being?

The man of her thoughts was waiting for her outside the shrine. His impeccable timing did impress her but the look on Heero's face when she emerged from the shadows was one that she promised not to wipe from her memory.

His mouth hung open, loose and she would have imagined his jaw touch the ground if it wasn't sturdily built into his face. His fingers shook as if an electric current had travelled through his body. His eyes were wider than usual, a terrified hue of cobalt. In other words, Heero was a deer that had spotted his predator.

"Umh..."he started, a hand nervously running through his hair. Raye grinned mischievously and tipped her hat off at him.

"Mornin', my lord," she said. Heero uttered an incoherent reply that sounded as if he was gargling marbles.

"Are we not heading to the city?"

"Your...Dress..." Heero finally spat out. Raye cocked her head to the side, an innocent look crossing her snow white face.

"You have a problem with it?" she asked meekly to which the prince gave a nervous denial.

Heero reluctantly held his arm out for the priestess and silently prayed that no one will recognise them.

Luckily, Mina had combed his usually messy hair back to reveal an unnaturally high forehead, making the prince appear more arrogant than normal, but entirely different.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mina smiled at her reflection dreamily and ran a brush through her hair. It was only an hour ago that she had arrived back from her date with Trowa. She hurriedly dressed into a nightgown. Amy sat near the bookshelves, her nose tipping the current book she was lost into.

"And what is that book that you are reading, Amy?" Mina asked, glancing over at the blunette.

The other girl was obviously preoccupied because she didn't hear Mina repeat her question three times. The fourth time round, the princess yelled her maid's name, causing the shorter girl to jump from shock and stammer incoherent apologies.

"I am so sorry, my Princess!" the girl said, throwing the book to the ground and running to help Mina finish with her night-time routine.

Her fingers were shaking as she parted Mina's long strands and proceeded to tie her hair into a braid. Mina sensed her nervousness. Poor Amy was never one to share any confidence so Mina gently instructed the blunette to simmer into a tranquil state. When Amy had finished aiding her to get ready to sleep, the maid left.

Mina, though she liked to pretend dumb, knew that Amy was fidgeting beyond comprehension. True, the girl would fidget often if she was nervous but for the past few weeks, the royal-maid was often lost in pensive whenever Mina attempted to converse with her. Was Amy afraid because of Mina's affections for Trowa?

Mina frowned agitatedly. Amy needed to be a bit more open about her feelings. The princess decided to survey her tomorrow unless...

Her eyes shifted to the couch Amy was sitting on and landed on a parchment across the low, mahogany table beside the couch. Mina strode to corner and snatched the parchment, her frown lowering on her face when she realised it was from Ambrose.

"_Daughter, make sure you dress sophisticated tomorrow. You have dinner with Sapphire, Heero and _EMPEROR_ Quatre._

_Many Love, ~ Ambrose!"_

She didn't know how to describe her emotions. It was as if raw fire was growing from within her and threatened to blow steam out from her pores. She never hated her father so much before. At first, she would cry but now, thanks to her love for Trowa, she wasn't going to let her father be her puppeteer.

"He wants a triple date, huh? A triple date he will get..." the princess smirked menacingly.

She returned the parchment to where it was when a glimmer of gold ink caught her eyes. Stooping low, her hand reached under the couch and pulled out the large book that Amy was reading. Mina blew the dust that now clung to it and turned the book over to read its title.

Her eyes grew larger on her face when she saw the uppercase letters written with gold ink on a black hardback.

'_The Emperors of Arabia'_

_:::::::_

**_A/N: I apologise for the long wait, I really am. This year in college has been hectic for me. Let me tell you that I plan on finishing this story. I have the chapters all planned out. I wanted to make this chapter longer but due to time and plot reasons, this is all I can give you today. I know the date between Heero and Rei is disappointing but next chapter will fill in on them. This was really only meant as a filler chapter (except for Darien's part!) but I think I want to continue on with the plot. I'll have the next chapter up in May because my exams are coming up soon!_**

**_Special thanks to Nerf-or-Nothing for the motivation!_**


End file.
